Ghost Hunt: it finally is
by anime-addict-fan
Summary: No more, her abilities are showing up one after the other. What can she do? Gene crossed over because of her and Naru... Well can he control himself and help her? Or end up loosing to his scientist self? It finally is. NaruxMai may contain rated M content on later chapters. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Just in case read ghost hunt stories such as: His reality, The System of the Unexplained Phenomena... Confession for a White Crow . Least Visible Side Profile.. Trajectory of a Satellite... as well as Bits part 1,2,3 and must admit that I had a wrong assumption of Ono Fumi's characters... Well on the trajectory of a satellite it gives a hint of Mai and Naru's relationship as well as throw you back on uncertainty of Naru's relationship with Masako, but I bet my money that Naru was hurt by Mai's choice when he asked her, who did she prefer... My top ship is still and will be Naru xMai so, I just adapted myself to their personalities and will get to work with them not only on this story but on my previous ones as well... I will begin a re-write of my stories when I have a chance so... Thank you in advance for reading... I'm waiting for Genki, which is a ghost hunt translation that will be around Mai... I don't know where to find it ;-; **btw Naru have a slight aversion to touch, who wouldn't if you were to have psychometric powers and experience... You know sexual assault on one of your readings?**

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt

First time break heart... PROLOGUE to Ghost Hunt:it finally is.

 **you may skip this information, since it is a summary of the above mentioned stories from Ono Fumi and jump until you see the bold letters**

 _ **hey thanks for following up, I added more just in case go read down were I left it**_

* * *

Case 128 (random number)

This is Shibuya Psychic Research, SPR for short and is also a cover for the Society of Paranormal Research, the main branch is located on England but due to some personal reasons, Oliver Davis also known as Shibuya Kazuya, currently the manager of the Japanese branch, with his assistant and Tai chi teacher, Lin Kōujo opened the office 2 years ago for the purpose to gather more income since they required better equipment from the fieldwork club that Madoka Mori leads...

After completing his purpose, to find his twin body, Naru had to return to England in order to appear on some social gathering that his supporters and Patrons requested... Story short, he had returned to Japan a few months later and successfully established a reputation which provided great data and income, he was currently working on a second book that will follow up to the first which detailed information of unexplained phenomena to which, one of his co-workers Takigawa Hōshō was fan of...

Yasuhara Osamu was his second assistant while Lin and Mai Taniyama worked as part time investigators... The young man was able to gather great information and if his personality wasn't that goofy, Naru would probably level him up on his classification of pumpkin or not pumpkin rank.

Masako Hara and Mai were often the mediums that provided the missing clues to the puzzles that most case brought to his mind, where as Ayako Matsuzaki, John Brow and the Monk often exorcised the cause of the paranormal activity...

Mai often said the SPR team was like a family to her, which he couldn't really see how... His real mother was of Japanese blood, she was an alcoholic and have died in the kitchen, where as his father had abandoned them to starve, if they were never found and left on an orphanage the Davis will have probably never crossed paths with them...

Eugene and him, had suffered from malnutrition but after all, Oliver opted to become vegan as he trained under Lin... With the help of his twin, Naru managed to skip classes and go to seminars which allowed him to graduate earlier... It was unfortunate that just 3 weeks prior his achievement... Eugene decided to travel and consequently die from a car hit...

 **if you wish you may start reading from here on**

Then again, Eugene never left and became Mai's spirit guide... Soon after it was revealed, he confessed her love and Naru corrected her feelings... It took time but everything settled down as it was... Although the enigma was still there...

Mai had never once stopped to blow his mind, on every case there was something new about her and the discoveries never ended... In fact once, she had called him after a specific case and there she said...

With a small smile and heart breaking face...

"Sorry Naru... I couldn't bare to see, Gene suffer alone in the darkness any longer..." She paused momentarily... "He was becoming... Something he wasn't and that he didn't wish to be..."

My eyes widened as a blow to my slow beating heart was made _... 'Was he becoming an evil spirit? Wasn't he, her guide? Wait, then how was it that, Hara-san couldn't see him... If he was a spirit?'_

More questions were clouding him but... Her next words, stopped his train of thought...

"I... I used my feeling... I made them... The light he was never able to reach... And send him over...he is gone... He crossed over" a soft sob came from her... "Sorry Naru... I should have asked...*sob* you... I couldn't... I didn't... Have time... I just hugged.. him...and he ... Was gone*sobs* he smiled... And ... Went off... He said... Good bye... To you... To you... Only..." He cried her heart out as she brought her hand to her heart and make herself a ball on the floor...

"He didn't... Love me... Back"

...

 _'what? Eugene didn't love Mai? What a fool- '_ he instantly stopped his thoughts... His fist tightened... Gene was gone now...

"P... Please... Don't hate me" her whisper like cry brought him back of his grief

He knelt in front of her and hesitatingly put a hand on her head... Which made her arms cover herself in an attempt of a self hug, she brought her face up with the smallest smile she could made and met his eyes... He had his normal poker face, but his eyes were sad and hurt...

She bit her lip to refrain her cry as he nodded with a small smile of his own...

She quickly cleaned up her face and standing up she bowed, before running away... His hand still in the air.. as she left.. he turned to look at his hand... It was warm and her hair was very soft...

* * *

Well that's it, for now xD I must get ready for work. Bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

Ok introduction aside, is time we go further on this new story... I figured I might as well add some feels to this, so just in case... Beware of ninjas cutting onions

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt!

* * *

She had run away from him, but her escape was short lived... The weekend was off, she needed to go to work even if she had summer break on school. That was how her life was and she had accepted it long ago. Today however was different..

She was standing outside of the door, 30 minutes earlier than her work shift required her to be. Puffy red eyes, from two nights of crying showed clearly on her face, she was not going to put a front. She knew far to well she wasn't going to make it but even so, she didn't felt sorry for herself.

No, she felt proud, kind of hollow in the inside but she could survive this, she always did. She gripped her backpack full of chocolates and other sweet candies and went inside, head held high as the bell from the door rang and announced her arrival.

To her surprise, Yasuhara was no where to be seen... Naru and Lin where both in their office and she instantly released the air, she didn't even know she was suppressing...

Leaving her backpack on her desk, she grabbed her thermo and headed towards the kitchen, distracting herself was the best option she had... She made herself hot chocolate and put the water to boil for Naru's and Lin's tea...

She began to clean up the kitchen and she was so into her task that she didn't notice the presence that was on the doorway... Cleaning was one of her strongest points and every movement she did was not wasted, her work was efficiently done and fast. It was then that the sound of the water brought her to reality and turning around she began her tea making process...

She saw something move from the corner of her eye but when she turned, no one was there so she thought it was her imagination...

Once again she took a big breath...

Stepping out of the kitchen, she saw both Lin and Naru sitting down on the couch... Her grip on the tea tray tightened slightly, she knew this was coming and she had previously prepared herself but it was a bit too fast for her liking...

"Mai, I need to record what you told me last time"

Her eyes didn't met his, but she nodded and went to get her thermo and backpack... Naru eyed her critically but gave no comment on her behavior, he knew very well she was emotional unstable... She was always emotional but this time, she was struggling to keep herself together.

An unknown emotion grew on his chest as she avoided his eyes... It left him with a bad mouth taste..

She sat down and hugged one of the couch pillows a small sad smile was on her lips...

"Taniyama-san.." she flinched at the sound of her last name, and she raised her eyes to Lin's

"We can do this... Later if you wish" before Naru could even glare at him, Mai answered with her voice nearly reassembling a whisper.

".. No, it's ok"

Naru turned to her and decided to start the interview, before she lost her resolution.

"Then, let's start from the beginning"

"Yes... I had noticed a few weeks ago... That Gene..." Her eyes glazed over but she managed to held her tears and recover her voice, with a sip of her hot chocolate...

"He was becoming a bit aggressive..." Naru's eyes slightly narrowed as Lin's widened... He didn't stop typing..

"... His attitude will go from his usual kindness... To ... Resentful and hateful..." Another sip of her hot drink, calmed her down...

"He... Would often assist me, on my dreams but... He began to show possessiveness towards... His brother.."

Naru blinked twice... His hand became a fist...

".. He is my brother, you can't take him away" her voice nearly broke but she recovered "... He will then start to smile and apologize deeply... The start laughing and..."

She trailed off her hands hugging the pillow like it was her lifeline.. "he would cry"

Lin's keyboard typing slowed down... Mai instantly rummaged on her bag pulling a chocolate bar and chewed on it before repeating

"He would cry and began to flicker between white and purple.. I couldn't stand it... So I "

She paused when Naru interrupted her...

"Why didn't you say anything?" His voice low and eyes narrowed..

She dared not look at him, but she answered... "I .. was afraid"

"Of what?"

She bit her lip " I made a promise.."

"I don't see any reason to why..." He trailed off before he came to a conclusion and continued his sentence "he threatened?"

A tear ran down her face as her shoulders trembled slightly "... I couldn't... Leave him.. to continue that way" she ignored his question, and went on...

She smiled sadly "I don't regret it" this time her eyes did reach for Naru's eyes... Before going back to her hand...

"It happened too fast, I remembered all, the laughs, the smiles the sadness.." her eyes began to glow yellow.. "all the souls we had managed to save... And I... Hugged him" her smile dropped "he was glowing... Take care of him, he said and give him my good byes..." Her eyes returned to brown as her hair slightly moved with a slight breeze. "Poof! He was gone" she closed her eyes and hugged tightly the pillow... Soft sobs escaping now and then...

The silence that fell on them was heavy..

...

...*ring* it was the phone that brought the sound back...

Lin, sensing the situation, was the one that picked it up.. it didn't take long but once he hanged up he said to Naru.

"Madoka requested that you take a case, she will email you the details, she said to leave as soon as possible"

Naru just nodded his eyes never leaving Mai's form, 'what _was that? Was it, his imagination? Her eyes held a golden glow and it felt-'_ his thoughts were interrupted by the person in question.

"I better get my stuff ready" she quickly made her way to her desk, but she nearly lost her footing, grabbing the couch for support, Lin came to aid her.. his steps halted instantly and without warning he said.

"I'm sorry, Taniyama-san" she flinched at her name again and before she could question him, he knocked her out.

Naru stood up, his glare directed at Lin, he hated bullies, and no matter who it was, he was not going to let it happen in front of him.

"Lin, what's the meaning of this?" He hissed.

The emotion and thread on Naru's voice shocked him momentarily, but Mai's labored breathing, brought him back.

"She's using too much of her abilities, it is threatening her life span" he carried her to the sofa, ignoring the unusual shocked expression, Naru had.

"Explain"

"It seems Eugene, did not only assisted her with her dreams... He helped anchor her astral projection abilities... No, I'm not sure which abilities we are talking about, I haven't heard of eyes changing color other than in PK-LT or PK-ST and it didn't felt like that.."

"You saw it too... Is that the reason she is unconsciously consuming high amounts of sugar?"

"Probably..." Lin took his fingers to sense Mai's heart on her wrist... It was slow... Too slow in comparison to her heavy breathing... He cursed , silently. "Pass me the a marker, her soul is on the astral plane, she doesn't have enough energy to return by herself."

"Are you going to anchor her, to her body?" His curiosity instantly push the question out of his lips, as he gave him the marker...

"Merely bring her back if she can't do it by herself it will be useless"

Nodding in understanding, he watched as Lin drew a symbol on her forehead... Seconds later he heard him chant and at the last word, Mai's eyes flew open...

Heavy breaths and a panicked expression, was her first reaction, then she grew angry at Lin, as his hand reached to her face, and erase the symbol "that hurt"

She complained, but he immediately whispered his apologies... It took a second longer before she relaxed...

"What happened?" She sat down slowly, trying to recall how she ended that way. "I am very tired"

"We will explain later, Taniyama-san do you have anything we can use to anchor your soul?"

She once again flinched at her last name, but a confused expression quickly made way to her face..

"You are unconsciously leaving your soul wander, it is too dangerous"

Mai nodded, not really understanding but she took her key out...

"Now Taniyama-san-" she interrupted him after he said her name, "just... Just Mai... It... It makes me remember them..please" it was a plea so soft that it hurt to hear...

"Then.. Mai-san... Concentrate on the key in your palm" she smiled slightly and did as was told...

"Imagine it as part of your body, whenever you wish to return to your body, just imagine yourself touching it and you should be able to come back" Mai nodded as Lin made a quick chant and ended up by standing and picking up his laptop...

Naru, who was just observing, finally decided to talk... "Mai, call everyone and tell them to come at 7an after that you may leave. Make sure you pack everything and don't be late, tomorrow"

She glared at him, can't he give her a break? Oh wait he just did...her glare turned to a a sad smile...

"Oh, Mai..."

She raised an eyebrow in question

"Tea"

"Narcissist, egocentric jerk!" She shouted, storming out to the kitchen, as Naru's smirk grew... If she wanted something to be distracted with, he might as well play a role in it.

* * *

I think this story is cooking rather well... Don't you think?

I had a chance to make this more... Sad, but that will make me sad when writing and I just... You know didn't wanna xD

PK-ST: (psychometry) ability to influence stationary objects... example bending a spoon

PK-LT ability to influence a living thing... Example stopping a frog's heart without injuring him or using drugs or directly touching it...

PK-MT ability to control an object that is already in motion... Example rolling a die and coming as the answer desired

I will leave you with this info about ESP I could definitely it but will leave it like this to build up some mystery, but I believe that we all have heard of this from the series and anime/ manga... Isn't that right?


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, I finally found what Mai is! I will kindly reveal at the end xD hint John is a priest, Lin an onmyouji, Yasuhara the only normal human, Masako a medium, Takigawa a monk, Ayako a Miko, Naru a psychic and lastly Mai is a S...read till the bottom of this chapter to find out...

How did I come to find it? Google and my huge curiosity... I wonder if Ono Fumi leave it like this on purpose... Maybe, who knows, but the question came to me on the ghost hunt translation volume 5 chapter 2, which, disclaimer I don't own but I quote " _I've really lost to them. Because they are two such careless people. When both persons have no relatives, doesn't it mean that early death runs in both families? Did you not notice even this type of thing, the pair of you_?" When she answered Bou-san on why was she orphan...

I came to conclude that her father was a S... As well and that her mother was of a psychic descendant or at least in this story they are. I also suspected that they both knew as well that death runs early that's why they didn't have more kids... Enough with the spoilers, go read will you? XD wupsy that sounded bossy, gomen... But I guess we will only find out when I can manage to get a hold on the Genki translation...

* * *

Mai POV.

"Geez, my body feels like lead" (heavy metal)

"Stop complaining jou-chan and move faster, otherwise Naru-chan will get our heads"

"Hai, hai" I put the last equipment onto the van and promptly climb up the stairs just to slip on the last one and be saved by Bou-san..

"Woah, easy there. We haven't even get to the place yet and you're already falling down" he pulled me up and pushed me inside the office, like I was a kid.

"..shut..up, I don't fall that often" I pouted angrily as he raised an eyebrow in challenge, never less it was Lin-san that came up to me and touched my forehead...

If I hadn't nearly faint yesterday when he drove me to my home, I would had thought he was possessed but he is only being the over protective uncle...

Bou-san however had an incredulous look on his face, which made me conscious and a blush made way to my face...

Lin raised an eyebrow, and frowned when he turned to Naru... The air seems colder somehow...

Sighing he let go of my face and grabbed his keys and coat, we were ready to go. Earlier we had discussed the case with everyone and John, Masako, Ayako and Yasuhara were in charge to get there first and accommodate the base and our sleeping quarters.

They were supposed to make a walk through as well, but Masako had confirmed the presence of an evil spirit, so we are now heading towards the abandoned house with the required equipment.

Our client said he wished to renovate the house and move in, but all construction plans came to halt when the men were harmed by unknown sources and other incidents that nearly caused him a fortune...

Our job is to exorcise the spirit and assure that the house can be renovated if it was needed, we could trow down a wall or two but the house was required to survive. The reward you ask? You better ask someone else, I have no clue how much he is willing to pay. But I know it was enough to make the narcissist move out of his den...

Speaking of which... The jerk had asked me to fill in a freaking thermo with tea! I get it that while traveling he can't use a cup, but why the hell doesn't he wait until we get there? Isn't it enough, making him around 24 cups a day? I hope that he will choke on it, no let's pray that he will!

Crossing my arms I glared at him as I got comfortable on the back seat of the van. Bou-san? Yeah he was using his own car to follow us, the van couldn't handle that many equipment, and he was more than willing to be of use, to you know, the great Oliver Davis crap...

...

Normal POV

Naru raised an eyebrow as his smirk was shown to her through the reflection, and it successfully made her glare intensified, he was taken a back when her eyes changed to a gold glow and she winced, closing her eyes, she pinched the bridge of her nose...

Lin turned from her to Naru, his eyes were scowling him but he just rolled his eyes and turned to look out the window... It was going to be a long trip...

...

Mai's POV.

Perhaps glaring wasn't the best idea, ever since yesterday I had this slight headache that won't go away no matter what I do. Rummaging on my bag I found some chocolate chip cookies, eating might help... I think?

It was wierd I was super tired, and didn't even noticed when I fell asleep... I welcomed it since for once it was dreamless...

I managed to wake up just before arriving and I was glad that my body felt better, although I got a slight numbness on my fingers once I stretched out, it was gone and unconsciously I smiled in achievement...

Mmm? Isn't that Masako and Ayako? I glued myself to the window, as we did our final turn towards the parking place... Instantly her head pull up towards us.

Lin parked the van. Was she really that happy to see us? She came running to us, Ayako hot on her tail. I opened the door in excitement, it was wierd to see her happy like that, and for once running..

"Hey Masako, Ayako!" I cheerfully greeted them from the bottom of my heart, but I then looked at her face and it made my senses to look for threat... She was... Scared? Concerned? Worried?

I jumped out from the van and as soon as I gave a few rushed steps towards them, the door from the card closed itself... On Masako's face now was despair...

I turned slowly towards my back... Naru and Lin were looking at me curiously at the front of the van.

"Watch out! It's an Earthbound spirit!" To their surprise both men and now Bou-san with them, raised an eyebrow... While both girls screamed at all of them...

Chills ran down my body, as I took a look at the supposed Earthbound spirit, it was a horrific sight... He looked like a human ghost if it weren't for the fact that it had more that one face... his body was that of a soldier from war full of gun holes... I began to feel cold as if my body heat was being consumed... I landed on my butt as he grew closer to me...

 **"... At... Last a Shaman"**

* * *

Oki what is a Shaman?

A shaman is a healer who moves into an altered state of consciousness to access a hidden reality in the spirit world for purposes of bringing back healing, power, and information... Thanks Google

What is an Earthbound spirit?

Earthbound spirits are disembodied people who have remained attached to the physical realm, having not moved on beyond it, after their physical bodies have expired. they typically make you feel not only heavy, but also anxious or afraid. Some people find that Earthbound Spirits are cold or chilling in feeling - as they often draw on your heat (energy) to sustain themselves... Although they said it looks like a ghost I just made it look scarier forgive me xD btw I don't know if this is accurate, I just googled it.

It finally is..isn't it? Giggles review please, do you like the new POV version?

Also spoiler: case 128 it wasn't a random number after all... I unconsciously did it xD... How do you spell it? ;) Now slowly repeat it... Yes that's right! One more time! "One to ate" the verb is wrong but who cares xD


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there~

Thanks for the review, fave and follows, I truly appreciate it! (Hugs)

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

Mai's P.O.V

''It hurts... It hurts, it hurts! Don't come closer!' I tried backing away but the air around him felt like cold needles on my skin, it froze my feet in place.

''No!" I tried to scream as his hand grabbed my neck but it only came out as a muffled cry, my long forgotten headache came back ten fold as his hand gripped my neck...

...

Normal P.O.V

"Mai!" Masako cried as her faced turned white, she lost her footing and stared at them unbelievingly.

Mai's eyes were glowing in Gold light as her hands tried to grab and invisible thing, she glared hard as tears ran down.

Monk ran to aid her but he was pushed back with a swing of unknown force. It made him clash against Lin who successfully stop him from colliding with the van. They were both unharmed but were still getting up when Ayako charged in.

"Oh mighty one, please grant the power to see, the bound Earth spirit before me!" With a charm in her hand and a branch tied with a bell, she took the bell off...

It was just in time for everyone to see how the spirit took Mai's spirit out of her body. Her material body slumping on the ground, and breathing laboratly...

She was fighting hard, unable to scream and trying her best to set herself free, while the Earth bound one raised her higher as he began to suck on the air around her...

Her hair began to glow a yellow color lightly but just as her transparent white figure she began to flicker... He was trying to eat her soul...

"Rin pyou tou sha kai jin retsu sai zen-" just before her last chant Ayako face colour dropped, her nose started bleeding and she felt to her knees...

"Ayako!" Masako uncharacteristically cried as she came to aid her.

"...I'm ... Ok... Help... Me get to... Mai" she answered her as she turned to look at Lin-san whistling towards the entity, while Bou-san picked Mai's body and took it, where Naru and Mai's spirit was...

Masako complied... Helping her stand slowly and when they reach them...

"Old hag-!" Bou-san paled

"S-shout.. up!" She tried to hit him with her hand but it ended as a pat to his arm...

Worry instantly duplicated in the Monk's face as Masako allowed her to kneel beside Mai's body.

Naru raised both eyebrows in a rare show of concern, but it lasted a second only, when Lin returned to them. Brows furrowed as he stated how the entity slipped his shiki and escaped.

Naru, nodded expressionly... He turned to look at Ayako and Masako "where's John?"

Masako just pointed out the front door, as it flew open by John and Yasuhara, both were out of breath.

"Mai" the young priest shouted "oh God! We couldn't get out no matter what! Is she ok?"

Naru once again just nodded, as he watched Lin and Ayako nod in relief.

"Mai" he called out to her spirit, her hair covering her eyes as she laid down on her side.

She slightly trembled, but soon raised her face towards him, tiredness clearly evident on her features..

".." no sound escaped her lips as she asked, but Masako clearly interpretted "she wants to sleep"

Lin turned to her " T-Mai-san, return to your body if you want to rest"

She sleepily raised an eyebrow and when she look at her body she turned crimson red in embarrassment. She reached for her pocket and her eyes widened in terror...

"...!" She screamed in panic to Lin, raising her hand with her key to him

"Is broken?" Masako commented

Lin's eyes widened, Mai's form flickered for a moment and then, the broken key passed through her hand.

Lin silently cursed under his breath, taking the key, while she grit her teeth as tears ran down her face, she reached for her body, but it repealed her...

Panic swarm through everyone as her feet began to vanish, Lin however was deep in chant with the key on his hand...

Mai vanished, leaving a blob that Masako instantly hugged. "Stay, Mai"

* * *

Mai's dream

Where was she? It was all fogged not like how it used to be... No wait, it got better... There, she walked out of the fog and towards the forest, she continued to walk until she got to a dead old tree... There she regretted it, the spirit was there... But he couldn't see her could he? Well he added a line on it's count that was near a 100 and he didn't seem to notice her...

She covered her ears as if the old dead tree screamed and was followed by the near living trees...

* * *

Normal P.O.V

'Mai'

"Masako?"

'' Thank God, can you come out?'

"Out?" Mai asked but her consciousness felt a warp and suddenly she was standing before a very paled Medium.

"OMY gosh! Masako are you ok? Are you sick?"

The medium just covered her mouth to hide her smile as she nodded.

Mai turned around and was met with everyone eyes on her, Lin was currently writing on her face some signs with a marker.

"Hey! Not fair, that's a mean way to tell me not to sleep on the job" she pointed her finger at Lin, whom raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Mai, your stupidity knows no boundaries"

"You egocentric jerk, who are you calling-" she stopped her rant, as Naru's face catch her sight... Her laugh was unstoppable, tears threatened to fall, she really needed this distraction... Her mother's key was ruined, Gene didn't loved her and she was almost eaten. This was really welcomed. A Naru faced marked with signs that resembled child's mischievous works.

Ah she cried, the dam broke as she flickered in and out...

"Mai..." Ayako began...

Mai raised her head to her, and another fit of laughter escaped her, Ayako had tissues on her nose and she looked like she had a moustache... This time however she didn't cry...

"You're an ungrateful brat, geez. Don't worry me like that" Ayako lecture her.

"Hai.." she began to glow... And suddenly once again her sighted warped...

She jumped in fright, sitting down on the couch, for once she didn't felt tired but instead she felt hyper...?

Staring were the others, Naru however had a hand grabbing one of her shoulders as if a heavy thing was lifted... Both eyebrows raised and beautiful blue eyes widened in question...

Nausea brought her back from her thoughts, instantly reaching for the thrash can, she emptied her stomach...

"Mai... Your eyes..." Monk began but Mai instantly turn to her left, goosebumps trailing up and down her body.

"Lin he is coming" Naru stated as he grabbed Mai away from the wall as the temperature began to drop.

The Chinese man instantly positioned himself on the middle, a whistle and a slight ground shake made everything come back to normal..

"He escaped...I can't pinpoint his location... He is the land itself" Lin hissed

...

...

...

Ayako sighed.".. I... Can purify the land"

"You? Are you sure about that old hag? Just a while ago you nearly fainted and we can't handle failures-" the Monk began but her purse hit his jaw and sent him on a one way trip to the floor.

"Who are you calling an old hag? You perverted monk!-"

"Matsuzaki-san" Naru intervened the usual argument. Demanding a clear answer.

" Hmph, I can. I felt the presence of the trees asking for help and one in particular was strong and old enough to help, although for some reason he is... Playing dead. "

"Ah! I Know why and where" Mai exclaimed, still held on by Naru's arm. None noticed until Yasuhara whistle in moc...

Mai, was deep blushing as she distanced herself from him and he twice in the month turned to look at his hand for an answer, his adversion to touch wasn't triggered...

...

* * *

Ok see you next time xD


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there! Last week was impossible for me to post anything, not even on my first time's fanfiction stories. The reason: I was too tired, my life has ups and downs. We all have them so no need to worry. Did I mention I'm taking Japanese classes? I don't know why I thought it was easy because I understood anime... I underestimated it. The cake was a lie. Wait no, just keep going. Never mind.

I re-read Ono Fumi translation so I will be using her writing style as reference and not use the points of views that often, or just when I think is necessary.

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt! Genki someone please translate it, I'm just a noob at that language, I can't read it yet! Save me xD

* * *

".."

Mai couldn't hear very well what Ayako was saying, she could hear comforting tones, now and then but that was all. If she could take a guess, she appeared to be calming a lost child...

"... I would had bet my money on her being crazy, If I hadn't seen the old man coming out of one"

The Monk crossed his arms as he watched with an amused expression how Ayako, whispered to a tree...

"Certainly, she seems like she lost one or two screws" Masako's voice couldn't be identified as sarcasm, but Lin and Naru recorded the event expressionly, while Yasuhara gave feedback from the base and John assisted with the microphone...

Ayako suddenly stepped aside and turned to Mai and Masako.

"Let's go, they allowed us to enter and will assist with the cleaning if needed"

A smug expression adorned her features and sweat drop could be pictured behind Mai's head.

Bou-san took the chance when Naru stopped recording and asked.

"Sensei, what's wrong with Mai-chan's eyes? They were glowing a while ago... Also when she said the spirit was tormenting the tree... Did she meant it fiscally?"

"The eyes, seems to be a secondary effect, her abilities seems to have grown considerably... She shouldn't use the 9 words on living beings until we can measure them..."

"What about the tree? And when will the both of you wear that ink on the face?"

"I assumed you will had figured it out. Till the end of the case... Let's take a look and see for ourselves. Takigawa-san" a dry smile face him, sending cold shivers to the poor monk

"No more questions" raising both hands, he put some distance and whispered to Lin instead.

"Why is he so angry?"

Lin lightly chuckled, it was a rare sight but not the first time it happened. "He asked me about a red string tied on the pinky finger, apparently he can see it tied on both, his finger and Mai's"

The Monk fell straight to his face, but quickly stood up. Covering his mouth to restrain his laugher. He asked

"Does he know the meaning?"

"No. I told him, I didn't know and that he should Google it"

"Pff. Why?"

Lin just made a wry smile and continued on. "He knows what it means, he is in denial"

Takigawa return the wry smile "does Madoka-san know?"

"Not yet, but the professor does . It just a matter of time"

"By professor, you meant Naru's dad right?"

He nodded, his face went blank " perhaps his wife too"

"Eh, why the scary face?"

Lin just grimaced and quickened his pace. "Story short, Madoka 5 point 0"

...

The leaf less tree was right in front of them and Masako quickly sided with Naru. Her sleeve covered her lips.

"His presence is very strong here"

Ayako quickly set up, the altar and began her praying. It was the same she had used on Mai's school... But her words this time made her feel goosebumps to the point of jumping slightly.

Mai's eyes widened and began to glow as she took a look at the tree. The spirit... The bound one that had attacked her was coming out of it. Making the old tree scream in agony.

Ayako stood up and the air around the living trees felt different. The paper tool she wave it around... each movement made a strike against the bound spirit. He growled and began to charge in, he was fast but Ayako ended the pray and he began to disappear as miasma...

"Cover your nose, don't breath this. He may be gone, but the place has been under his wrong doings a long time. The old tree can help me purify..." Her sentence was cut short... "No.."

"Old hag, hurry up! This thing is thick'

"Fall back, he died" she was hurrying them out, but Mai began walking towards the tree, she hadn't heard Ayako's warning... Her nose was uncovered.

"Mai!" The Monk cried out, but she continued walking as in a trance

It took only a second, but everyone saw. Her hair became yellowish as her hand rested on the tree..

Instantly, Sakura flowers blossom and a small portion of the space was cleared from the miasma...

Naru's legs went out, it seems like his energy was taken away from him and came back in full force, it had taken him off guarded...

Lin knelt down his level and made sure to check his vitals. He turned his face towards Mai when he was satisfied with his health. She was hyperventilating and cold sweat was beginning to show on her skin...

"Ayako! Hurry up" she roared, desperation clear in her voice.

"Tsk, hold on!" She carefully cut the branch and tied a bell to it. She buried half on the ground and began her pray... It didn't take long for the spirit to come out...

Instead of an old man, what came out was a beautiful ghostly woman. She looked at everyone and stayed on Naru's eyes for a longer time before shifting her gaze towards Mai...

Mai met her eyes as a childish smile made it through her lips. The spirit return her smile and brushed Mai's hair aside... She kissed her forehead and went to stand in front of Ayako.

Who bowed first and then grabbed the branch with her shinto sleeves... She raised it as high as she could, following her branch the spirit looked up the sky, it then closed her eyes, and dissapeared from sight...As in clue, the bell fell off, hitting the floor with a beautiful sound that seemed to resonate in the entire forest...

...

Ayako remained in place...

"... It didn't work?" The dissapointed monk said out loud

But just as soon as the words left his mouth, rain began to fall... The sun was out and no cloud was in sight but even like that, it rained and cleared away the miasma.

Ayako lowered her arms and with a smug face, brushed the hair out of her face.

"You were saying?"

"... nothing," Bou waved his hand at her as a sweat drop was behind his head. "But you could at least mention it would rain, I just used my favorite shirt"

"Mph what an ungrateful monk, this is a blessing and you just complained about it"

"What did you said- " she interrupted him before he could storm up

"Mai! Ah no... Um Hime!" She corrected herself as if she was going to be punished.

Her eyes were still glowing but she tiredly turn to look at her, the ink on her face was washed away. An eyebrow instantly raised at the nickname..'hime?'

"The spirits of the forest want to properly convey their gratitude to you, and had bestowed that title upon receiving the deity's landmark on your forehead... There I say it, happy now?"

She seemed to be talking back to the closest tree but she quickly came to talk to Mai again.

"You are still Mai to me, so don't expect me to call you that... However the living trees shall recognize you as such, and shall assist you if requested. Isn't that great! I don't know what you did but that was amazing" she gave her a thumbs up.

The Monk as always began to tease the both about it, sayings stuff in mockery but Mai couldn't keep up, her eyes became unfocused, and it was Lin that catched her fall.

A frown was clear evident on Naru's face but it was mostly because Mai was very pale... Yeah

The case 128 however was successfully closed and by the time Mai regained consciousness... Everything was packed up...

"Mai-san" that was Lin's voice. Mai nodded sleepily...

"Do you know why..." Lin began but halted when everyone else turned to listen to their talk... Probably it wasn't the best idea to ask about that, now...

"To know why death runs early in my bloodline family?"

He nodded. A sad smile, that hurt to look at responded him

* * *

This is not over, the case was solved but... This is kinda of a long story.

Blame my auto corrector for mistakes, I re, re- read this twice but this thing, kept changing my words... Ugh, see you soon


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there! I have been reading none stop xD I thought it would be best if I took a break and write some stuff xD

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt, I would be too happy if I did.

* * *

"Well.. to be honest, I don't know" she answered as she felt all eyes on her.

"You don't know?" Lin tried to push.

"I mean, I noticed it right away. When my parents died... But as I digged in, nothing out of place came out. The ages never matched, the gender or the cause of death gave no connection at all. Some even had more than one child... What unsettles me the most. Is that I'm the only one left" Mai gripped the Hem of her skirt as hard as she could.

"Nah Jou-chan, don't worry everything will be ok. We are here are we not?" Bou-san bear hugged her and then turned her to meet everyone's eyes. The all nodded in response, except for Naru who was deep in thought.

She smiled greatly as she rubbed away the tears that had gathered at the end of her eyes. "Yeah!"

"Mai-san, just to confirm. What was your parents... Work? Anything unusual? Could you also... Tell us how they... Died?"

Mai nodded, and quickly swallow the knot on her throat.

"Mom was a teacher, she was very dedicated in her work that... She... Overworked herself... Well she used to tell me that in her family, eyes seems to change colors. I never believed it until she managed to catch a plate before it fell from the table.." she smiled softly as she drowned in the memory

"Change color? Like your's?" The serious tone in the Monk almost threw her off.

"What are you talking about? I have tried, they don't" she laughed out loud. No one else did but before someone could point it out that she had, Lin continued to ask.

"What about your dad?"

Mai brushed the back of her neck shyly "well, he died before I could remember him.. but mom used to say, they made a great team, she mentioned that on my father's side, they were very famous. But my dad was the last one alive, he had retired from his family heritage role, when he married my mother."

"Would you please elaborate on his famous role and how he and your mother teamed up?"

"Ah" Mai seemed to be embarrassed... "Mom met my dad, when he showed up at her school for work... He was.. well... Um a sh..." She whispered the last word. Which made the Monk ask her to repeat.

"Sh..." She repeated even lower.

"Mai" he scolded her, trying to make her say it loudly.

"A SHAMAN"

Silence fell on the room.

"See! This is why I didn't want to talk, people always avoid me. When I tell them my father's profession" she sulk down on her couch. And no later, the Monk asked out loud to everyone...

"Is she... A hybrid?"

"A what? Both Ayako and Mai growled, the first one hitting him with her purse.

"A hybrid. Half psychic, half shaman" he stated, not waiting for confirmation now as he tried his best to avoid the purse.

"What? No..." She remembered strange occurrences while her mother cooked... "No..." This time she sounded insecure. "And even if it I was, it has nothing to do, with early dead on my bloodline"

"Perhaps..." Naru began but stopped ... Mai was already in denial... He turned to glance at Lin withi a meaningful look, to which he nodded in understanding.

"Enough, I'm tired. I don't want to hear this" she said fishing for a chocolate bar from her bag and storming out to the car.

"Is that also the reason, why spirits are drawn to her?" Ayako asked, now more or less calmed down.

"I will bet my money on that, it will also match if all her family was and they died because of it"

"Huh? I'm not following up" John asked.

"Spirits are drawn to energy sources, they take energy from the surrounding to manifest. Right sensei?" The Monk commented with a smug expression.

"Then if that's the case, why doesn't Shibuya-san attracks ghost? He has a great amount of energy."

"His energy may be way too powerful... And it may scare the ghost away" this time the Monk sounded unsured, but when he tried to get confirmation from both men they were already out of the conversation and onto their own.

"Then prepare the needed documents" was the last sentence he managed to hear from them.

* * *

"Why do you need this Naru?" She asked as she handled him her grades from school. It's been a week after the case. And judging by her appearance she seemed to be back on shape, that is if you don't count the chocolate bar, forever present in her hand...

"For your passport"

"Passport, I see.." she went back to filling in papers on her desk... "My passport, hm?" She closed the last file and cleaned her station... "Wait... My passport? What for?" She threw his door open.

An amused eyebrow raised in his face, when her face changed expressions in literally seconds.

"It took 10 minutes for your brain to process that. Are you sure you didn't falsified your grades?"

She turned deep red in anger but rather than storming about her honor role place she continued to ask. " I was just distracted! Do we have a case abroad?" The simple thought of traveling calmed her anger.

His normal poker face returned " you can say that, but in reality father wants to meet you"

Her face cutely turned to her side. "Huh? Didn't your parents meet all of us back then?" She was referring to the time they pull up Gene's body out of the lake...

"Rather than meet you. I will say he wants to test your abilities"

"Why?"

"He is stubborn and wish to see if your abilities are harming you in any way. Do I really need to explain that?"

Her cheeks puffed up "I'm not a lab rat and I'm perfectly fine. Unless you explain to me. I won't go"

For once he was glad her stubbornness had subsided, half a year ago. A fight would had started a couple of minutes ago. But it was still annoying having to explain everything.

Sighing he stood up and grabbed her chocolate bar from her hand, making her complain out loud.

"Consuming high amount of sugar can cause several health problems. If your abilities are the cause of this. Then I beg to differ that your fine"

"Then I just need to stop. Was that all?" She said slamming her hands on her desk. Unknown to her, her hands had physically gone through her notebook. And her eyes were glowing.

"No... You are unable to control them and they show up on your daily life. What will you think it will happen if a normal person saw this?" He pointed out at her hands, while Lin took a picture of them.

Mai turned to glare first at Lin, thinking he was on his side or that they were pranking her. He only shook his head once and she raised an eyebrow in confusion. Finally deciding to look down, she nearly shouted as she backed away. Lin decided it was the best chance to escape.. he quickly made his way out.

But for Mai it was too much she began to cry. "... Am I ... A monster?"

"Do you refer to your physical appearance? If so, you do resemble a squirrel"

"No jerk! My gosh I can't believe you!" She growled dangerously, instantly forgetting her depression.

"Do you need a mirror? I always have one with me" a smug expression was on his face.

That seemed to take her by surprise "of course you do! You're a narcissist!" After some laughs she clearly calmed down... Before he entered his office, he clearly heard her whisper "thank you"

A small smile made his lips curl up. She blinked twice to clear her vision but he was already out of her view. A strong blush and fast beating from her heart made her frown.

She loved Gene. She couldn't fall for his brother. She remembered everything she made with Gene but suddenly a small voice in her heart made a question that broke her heart. What did Gene liked? His hobbies... His preference in food... What did she knew about him? Nothing... She knew nothing...

She had loved him for his smile, his sweet words and strong guidance... But was that enough? Could that really be not called superficial?

Had she not confused Naru's hobbies with Gene's? Wasn't Naru the one she used to wish was in her dreams...?

She knew the answer. But she didn't wish to accept it. Everything she had done and said... Everyone knew. She loved Gene not Naru...

So why now did she dared question her heart? When even the same narcissist jerk had told her he had mistaken her love...

Was she confused? Was he confused? She needed the truth. Standing up she knocked on his door. If she was indeed iin love with Gene she needed information.. no she needed confirmation.

And there was only one person she could go to. Naru.

* * *

The flight took off 2weeks after.

Next to the window seat was Mai. Clearly showing up her sleeping habits on the first hour. At first she was excited to travel but when they got on the private plane, she got bored and began to nod off. It seems that both Naru and Lin were used to travel in a private plane and Naru had commented casually that it was normal that they would use the branch plane. It was often used by others to attend international meetings or to transport the fragile equipment safely from one place to another.

Lin also mentioned that, Naru's parents used it mostly to go travel in vacations and others stuff, so the branch lent the plane easily in attempt to avoid the press and or kidnapping attempts to the Davis in general.

Mai raised an eyebrow but avoided asking further. Whatever the answer would be too complicated to understand.

"Idiot" Naru muttered covering her with a blanket, and returning back to sit next to her. Book in hand.

Lin, raised an eyebrow elegantly... Asking in amusement to what he was doing. Naru responded with a shake of his head... But no later, while inmersed in his book a small smile catched Lin's attention. Mai was muttering in her sleep and Naru was smiling, the book covered his lips but on his eyes, a light amusement could be seen.

Lin smiled to himself, something must had happened back then.

* * *

"Come in" he had replied to her knock and taking a huge breath she came in.

"I need to discuss something with you"

"I'm currently occupied, can it wait?" He said typing something on his computer.

"..no"

"Is this about the passport and trip? I thought we already discussed it and reach to a conclusion" he stopped typing and turned his attention to her. Regardless of being a jerk. He knew that as a boss he had a responsibility to hear his employees...

"No... But it will hurt to discuss"

He raised an eyebrow, but as soon as it was raised it came down. A thought came to his mind.

"You wish a time off?"

"No" she shook her head.

His expression turned serious "you wish to quit?"

"No!" She raised her eyes to meet his, desperation on them, but they quickly turned back to the floor.

He relaxed "what is it? don't waste my time"

"I know nothing... I know nothing of him!" Her eyes pleaded looking back at him "you told me it was him, right? Then why?" A sob escaped but she continued "I don't wish to love you. You are a jerk, a vegetarian, a tea addict, a worm book. A shut in, you hate to be touched, you like black and red, you dislike insects. Love cakes and prefer your right hand instead of your left even though you can use both... You like instrumental music rather than popular songs and you like animals, mostly dogs but you treat humans as pumpkins... Then why? Why I don't know anything about Gene?"

He was taken a back, no reply could form or escape his lips.

"I used to wish you were the one in my dreams... That's why I never really thought of asking, because I knew about your likes and dislikes... And even... Even with Gene... I never thought of asking him to find out. " *Sob* " the other one knew that's why he never talked about himself" *sob*" and you pushed me to him, instead of rejecting me"

His eyes widened as he felt the back of his neck and ears burn, could he perhaps be blushing? His face was starting to burn as well...

"I hate, both of you. Hope you both get ants on your pants and that you get pooped by a bird on your way home. I also hope you step on sh*t and get wet by rain water. You deserve that and more" she pointed a finger against him, her tears in her eyes made her missed the blush on his face but she stand up and called him a number of names before slamming his door shut.

Finally recovering, he glared at the computer while trying to cover the heat on his cheeks and to calm his fast beating heart. The girl will be the death of him.

Next day. Lin couldn't help but tell her the unfortunate events that Naru experienced, it was hilarious to say the least. He had stepped on an ants nest by accident then a bird pooped on his hair, a fast running car splashed water against him and he stepped on a land mine.

She ha laughed out loud and he scolded her, but their usual interaction took place. If Lin could described it. They seemed closer...

* * *

Right hi there~ thanks for staying with me! Will Mai be ok going to the British branch? I will just say a white crow is very difficult to find ;) you know what I mean if you read the stories mentioned on the the beginning of !


	7. Chapter 7

Hihi!

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt!

Bold is for English, italics for Spanish and normal for Japanese!

* * *

Grumpily. Mai got up and followed Naru, they had successfully made it through the landing.

Madoka waved her hand and Lin managed to spot her right away... Mai cheerfully greeted her but just as soon her jetlag took a hold on her. She leaned on Lin's back to Madoka's amusement and Naru's irritation.

"Lin-san. I'm dying"

Lin had tensed but soon, just like in the Christmas case with Kenji. He knelt down and allowed her to piggy ride him. Generally, he would rather walk away and leave Naru to handle her, but it was really amusing to see the usually cold teen show rare emotions such as jelousy. So he couldn't help himself and tease him. Beside Mai had previously told him, he was her long lost uncle. When she nearly fainted and he had to carry her home. She told him that he shouldn't worry for misunderstandings. She knew very well that more than once, she may need his help and that she knew she could count on him.

Nevertheless while he was carrying her, he asked out loud for Madoka to enjoy "wouldn't Naru's back be more comfortable than mine?"

Naru sent him a murderous glare, as he took Mai's bags with him. He was about to walk away when he heard her drowsy reply.

"Yeah... But the jerk won't carry me" Mai was really honest when she was sleepy.

Naru just walked off with the bags but both noticed the hidden smile at the end of his lips.

Madoka squeeled in delight. Lin to humor her further narreted the hilarious accidents that took place 2 weeks prior the flight. Mai on the other hand was already sound asleep, unaware of both adults entertainment.

... Waking up took her great effort. But she managed it, just in time to see Naru's home. A normal house greeted her. It was a bit big, but only one floor. She sighed in relief, the thought of a mansion was scary due to the previous haunted ones...

Rubbing her eyes she straighten herself. She had noticed, she was leaning on someone but her mind had reasoned it was Madoka,

"Took you long to wake up"

She frowned as a blush made her cheeks red. "S... Shut up"

He smirked "is that the way you thank someone for letting you sleep on their shoulder?'

"I don't want to hear that from you. You don't even say thanks for the tea I make" she nearly bit her tongue but she managed it.

"I pay you for that"

She blushed even harder, from both anger and embarrassment. "Well then, you should had just push me away"

"I didn't want to" he shrugged and then smirk at her dumbfounded expression.

"Ne... Naru you ok? Are you sick?"

Madoka snorted while parking and Lin chuckled lightly. Both received glares from the teens.

Sighing, Naru stepped out of the car and the rest followed...

Luella and Martin, quickly made their way to them. His son greeted them followed by Lin and lastly Mai. They were talking on English and for once she regretted not studying hard enough before the trip.

Her accent was off and Naru smirked at her in amusement. Glaring, her eyes began to glow and soon a pop sounded on the back of her head. She winced in pain, leaning against the wall. Luella and Madoka concerned, quickly went to her aid, while Lin glared at Naru. He glare back in defense, but both women squeeled in delight making all men turn around.

" **Do it again Mai"** Madoka asked in English

" **Do what? I don't understand... Did I said something out of place**?" She answered back in perfect English. Eyes slightly glowing but turning back to normal.

Naru and Lin both glanced at each other before meeting Martin's eyes, a clear spark could be seen.

" **Stay the night here, all of you seem exhausted** " Luella commented while hugging Mai.

" **We already rented an apartment, not far from the main office. We -"** Naru began but was cut off by both parents.

" **Just for tonight Noll. We need a lot to catch on"** his mother pleaded, followed by his father **"I agree son, we may not be able to spend quality time like this later** "

Unwillingly he accepted...

Mai had answered as much as she could to both women, before Lin had intervened and send her to rest upstairs. Both turned to question him instead, on his sudden fatherly fashion. He answered honestly that he was scared he had to anchor her soul again. The girl was unpredictable and he didn't want to push his luck with Naru's murderous glare.

Naru who had just returned with his father, glared at that comment. To everyone's amusement, making them laugh and as a result he walked away to rest upstairs..

Both parents held each other in content. Their son was growing up.

* * *

Mai slowed her pace as a large building, opened his doors to her. "This place is scary" she whispered, nearly hiding behind Lin.

Naru's eyebrow twitched at Mai's preference for cover. He took her hand in his. Noticing how she instantly blushed as he guided her. It was a relief that his adversion to touch wasn't triggered and much more that her warm made wavelengths go up and down his hand. It was... Comforting.

He ignored Lin's wry smile, or the incredulous look he received from others. Mai was trying her best to keep up with him and calming her blush... On the inside she was scolding herself for being so weak to Naru's touch.

It didn't take long for her to retrieve her hand. As soon as they entered the elevator, she took her hand away and turned her face to the other side. He was smirking, clearly amused by her behavior.

The doors opened and a floor full of people wearing lab coats greeted her. Some carried papers while others had devices on their hands. Many were discussing matters while pointed at numbers on the white board and some quickly made their way to greet both Lin and Naru.

In the middle of that Mai stared in disbelief, they were given lab coats and many stuff for them to check. Annoyed Naru glanced at her and told her to follow, to not just stand there.

She managed to control her anger. After all she was surrounded by strangers.

" **Oliver** " an old man's voice, cleared away the people that surrounded them.

Smirking, Naru came closer and held out his hand to shake as he greeted him

 **"Sir, hope you're doing well** " the man shook his hand eagerly.

" **I am, I have told you countless of times to refer to me as Dorey only. My successor continues to be just as stubborn, isn't that right Kōujo?"**

 **"I can't agree less, doctor** " Lin shook his hand too.

 **"You too. I already retired a long time ago. For crying out loud I'm over 90 years old**!" The old man quickly shook his head in denial.

 **"So who is the charming young lady?** "

" **I believe father has already spoken to you about her, otherwise you wouldn't be here** "

" **Still sharp as always young man. I'm glad my absence hasn't affected your judgement"**

Naru cleared his throat and presented both to each other.

 **"Her name is Mai Taniyama, my assistant at the Japanese branch and growing medium as well as a psychic"**

The noise suddenly died on the floor. Mai just stared at the floor while she bowed in greeting.

" **... For you to claim it out loud, is a first. I take she hasn't fail any of your tests?"**

" **More than that, my resources are not enough to test her"**

Lin pushed her lightly inside Naru's office. As both men continue their talk about her talents...

"... He made it on purpose, didn't he? He didn't want to have anyone else bothering him with extra work" Mai asked Lin as the door closed up.

Chuckling lightly Lin ruffled her hair and went to join them. Mai, just walked by and took a look at the books inside his office. More than once a sweat drop could be pictured behind her head. The contents we're completely complicated even if by some wierd reason she could read them.

"¿ _Mai, es verdad que puedes entender lo que te estoy diciendo?"_ (Mai, is it true that you can understand what I'm saying?)

A slight headache graced her before she could answer but when she did her eyes were glowing "si... _¿Hay alguna razon por la que no pueda_?"(yes, is there a reason that I shouldn't?)

" _Para nada, ¿porque no vas con Kōujo a dar una vuelta? Has de estar muy aburrida"_ (not at all, why don't you go around with Lin? You may be bored)

 _"¡Ok gracias_!" (Ok thanks!)

Lin merely understood by signs that he needed to guide her around, and once outside, both scientist continued their discussion.

" **I'm impressed... Her eyes changed color**... "

" **This was only discovered yesterday. As you can see, it is overwhelming** "

" **Well at least you find something that takes both of your hands to handle** "

".. **. You have no idea how truthful that is"**

* * *

"Can we buy something? I'm starving" Mai pointed to the cafeteria, her eyes were slowly getting back to her color. But her skin complexion was turning white.

He nodded and she quickly went to choose, much to her dislike. Lin had to pay because they didn't accept her card.

She was stuffing herself when Lin's phone rang. On merely seconds he hung up.

"Naru wants us to head to the lab"

Finishing her food, she cleaned herself and followed him out.

"Ne... He won't go to the extreme right?"

"He won't" Lin answered her, 'I won't let him' he promised to himself.

She finally smile with a real smile.

'perhaphs this wouldn't be so bad'

* * *

I wouldn't count on that, after all... I like drama xD see you soon


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there! I drew the prologue in manga form for this story! Is on DeviantArt if you wish to see it xD same name... If you came because of the post... Welcome a board! I hope you enjoy it :)

Disclaimer as always I don't own Ghost Hunt!

* * *

"Can I go now?" She begged Naru.

They literally test her for everything, blood, height measurements, weight... Eyes... Ears.. x-rays... electroencephalogram (test for brain signals) whatever they could think of, she was tested. It was tiring, painful and annoying to said the least... For a moment she thought they wouldn't make her use her abilities. Oh but how wrong she was.

It was at that time she decided she would never do tea for Naru again. The jerk had her key and she saw him hiding it beneath a box on the orther side of a glass.

She would kill him if she could, but Lin put a hand on her shoulder and apologized deeply. It angered her further that Naru didn't but she wouldn't let Lin know about that. He was just following orders.

Grumpily, she listened towards the instructions as many scientists including Dorey, the old man that had been presented to her, sat down on a different room. They were waiting for the show and would be witness to her actions...

She swallowed hard as she nervously turned to look at her hands. What would it happen if she couldn't make it? The question was left in the air as Naru set fire to the box that had her key.

Oh Hell no, he was going to pay for that. Turning on the cameras Naru went to sit beside Dorey and Lin's phone rang.

"Tell her to begin astral projecting the box can only last for 10 minutes" Naru hanged up before either of them could share their disapproval.

"Mai-san... " Lin began as Mai glared at the camera and smashed her fist towards the unbreakable glass.

"You're going to pay for this Naru" she roared dangerously.

Dorey turned to look at his successor but Naru's poker face remained intact.

She leaned down and began to concentrate, even if she was loaded with cables. She had to get her key. The heart monitor suddenly stopped beeping and a long beep scared even Lin. He was about to make CPR when a slow beep began. Too slow for a human.

The doctor on the computer wanted to stop everything but Naru's orders kept her in place. Only Dorey could tell the anxiety in his eyes as cold sweat began to form in his hands...

The cameras quickly made sounds as Mai's spirit passed through the glass, she wasn't visible to the naked eye until she lifted up the water jar and turned down the fire. When she grabbed her key, her heart monitor increased slightly. She was making her way back, when suddenly her eyes began to glow and her head snapped upwards.

Her eyes glared lightly and then widened in fear. Her heart was becoming unstable. She ran towards her body, she dissapeared and everything turned silent

The witness were still in awe when her heart beat died again and turned back to life. The key fell from her hands as she woke up with a start. She threw the cables she had and hear the frantic cheers of the witnesses...

Lin who had knelt down to her level began to check on her and just when Naru entered the room she looked upward again this time her hair did change slightly to yellow.

As both men tried to question her, she quickly pointed to the floor above.

" Demon"

The room instantly turned cold, standing up she turned to look at them before looking down. She needed to get away, her instictin told her.

"Mai-san?" Her hair glew even brighter.

Naru remained silent as Dorey, tried to calm the girl down.

"It's an antique, not a demon. I assure you it is under talismans."

She didn't hear any of that she just jumped. It felt likea tons of ice cubes hit her body, but she didn't care. She transpassed the floor and quickly made a run for it. As soon as she got out of the building, regardless of the scenes she made in her escape. Her knees gave up and she suck as much air as she could, before she was met with a coughing fit.

It hurt every where, she could even see how her skin began to redden. But like Hell she was going back.

She began to stand up, all eyes were on her and she dislike it, she remembered seeing a park not so far away. Maybe she could rest there. It looked harmless.

A shiver stopped her tracks, danger.

A hand quickly grabbed her arm, and just when the touch began to burn her, the hand pulled away.

"Idiot! You're burning up" Naru hissed, shaking his hand in pain.

'eh? Was Naru the one her instincts warned her? No wait... Why is everything turning upside down? Huh.. who turned the lights off?'

...

'ah it feels funny... Hehehe. Ne where am I ? Could this be a dream? Mmm. Is that a song? Ah! Is my voice! Hehehe. Let's sing! I will kill the narcissist when I wake up. I will poison his tea. Better yet.. I will add tons of salt to it! Oh you better watch out you better cry out! Salt and salt and salty.'

She hummed unaware of said narcissist raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Mai" he called out

"Shut up" she answered back

"... You do realize, who you're talking to right?"

"If I open my eyes I will freaking kill you, you do realize that right?"

".. you will loose your well paid part-time, if you do"

"I don't want to see you. I hate you" she tried to turn around but winced in pain.

"You shouldn't move that much. I don't mind if you hate me but you should at least follow the doctor's orders"

"Just let me die, would you?"

"Mai stop being stupid and immature-" he was cut off in his scowl by her voice, as she quickly faced him and sat down, uncaring of the uv they had plugged in her arm

"I would rather be dead Naru! The person I trusted the most played with the most important thing I had, tested me like a lab rat and a freaking demon nearly got my soul. Perhaps I should had stayed there and let you witness that! And what the f*ck did they gave me?" She buried her face on her pillow and let her sobs die in it. She was dizzy and angry and at the same time, she wanted to laugh out loud.

He just stood there in silence. He sighed and ruffled his hair lightly before answering. "Nitrous oxide, and normal vitamins call me when you are stable"

"Yeah, right. Like that's going to happen. Is there anything I can use to kill myself while you're gone?"

Naru frowned, she was suicidal when intoxicated with the gas. true it was his fault for pushing her up like that but he did it just to avoid doing them later, he only had a week with her in England... He couldn't loose time. But her mental health was down and he knew he had screwed up.

"Naru, you're a jerk! If you were on my shoes..."

"I was already tested like that"

"Were all your tests done on the same day?"

"...no"

"Thought so" she curled herself on a ball.

His knuckles went white with the pressure he exerted on them. He regretted everything and hated himself for being so insensitive. But there was no book that told him how to care, for once the lack of understanding emotions weighted down on him...

"I'm sorry, it was my fault... I should had thought about it more"

"...an apology won't suffice"

"Then tell me, what can?" His voice was uncharacteristically soft.

"Nothing can..."

He sighed, he already guessed that.

"But..." She continued "hug"

"Pardon?"

She giggled and extended her arms "give me a bear hug"

"Mai..." He began, already freaking out about being touched. She pouted angrily, sending him a cursing glare.

"Naru." Stare...

"Fine" he extended his arms, but he didn't get closer. She was the one that jumped to hug him. His arms protectively enclosed around her body to avoid her falling down and before he could even curse the doctor that had sedated her, he began to feel the warm wavelengths in his chest.

Her hands pulled him closer and she buried her face on his chest. He felt for the first time in his life comfortable and even happy, which was confusing him to no end. The weight in his shoulders relaxed and unconsciously he buried his face on her hair. The strawberry shampoo was alluring.

They stood there in comfortable silence until she once again lost consciousness. Sighing and already missing her warm, he laid her down to rest.

Closing the door behind him, he went to grab some tea. When he returned a small letter was on her bed.

Curiosity made him raised an eyebrow until...

His blood turned cold as he read through it.

"Freaks must die"

* * *

Okis xD yeah it's a group of humans that oppose everything supernatural. See you soon


	9. Chapter 9

I love drama, but I prefer to keep their personalities, hope you don't mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

Her eyes were heavy, she couldn't open them no matter what. The desire to sleep over powered her even when the strange and loud noises began. She could hear people talking in hush whispers but whatever they said was distorted by the place she was in. It was a limited space, her breath hit the wall in front of her face and she felt it hit back her parted lips... But she was tired, too tired to care.

She would care about that later, right now what was important was to go back to sleep.

* * *

 **"Son... I heard about it from Kōujo .. Are you alright**?"

"... **Does mother know**?" His face didn't give in to any emotion, but his fist had the paper note in a tight hold.

 **"I don't wish to worry her, Madoka is beside her, she will probably tell her. When is right"**

" **Good. Could you handle the police**?" Naru opened the door to leave but was stopped by his father's hand.

 **"Better than that son. Let's teach them a lesson"** as soon as the words left his lips, Lin and an old friend catched his attention. The cold mask he had glued on his face, finally broke to a full wry smile. His adoptive father was something he was rather proud of.

* * *

She was starting to sweat, it was getting warmer and the oxygen didn't fill in her lungs at all. Perhaps she should wake up.

Whatever she was in, had a few hits and latter shoves hitting the ground could be heard... Was someone covering a hole? Or digging one? but as soon as she thought that she felt back to sleep, her body didn't wish to move either...

* * *

"...I"

... 'naru?'

"...ai..."

... 'just a few more minutes' she thought as her eyebrows and eyelids squeezed against the white light.

"Mai, wake up" his voice was harder. His command clear as a hint of anguish sharpened his voice.

Sensing that, her own instinct kick in, it was important to wake up. Trying her hardest she slowly opened her eyes...

They didn't focus at all... She only managed to see a blurry image on her first try, but as she blinked in painfully. She could finally look at Naru's dirt covered face. His breath was caught in his throat, but it was soon released as he instantly hugged her. She could feel him shaking. Too bad she didn't catch his expression...

Her mind was slowly waking up, she stayed paralyzed until, worry made it through her. Was something wrong? Was he sick?

"N.. Naru .. you... okay?" Her mouth was dry. Even her own breath hurt her throat... She felt his body shift slightly as he hugged her harder..it may be her imagination but she could also feel a light cold electric current, slowly building inside him... Concerned she hugged him back, before her world turned to darkness...

* * *

" **Mai, sweetie. It's time to wake up"** Luella's motherly voice commanded.

Smiling slightly. Mai rubbed her eyes to cast away her sleepiness. She yawned lightly and scretch her body loudly. She felt way better than what she remembered. Perhaps everything was just a dream?

Her thoughts were halted when Luella took her hand with hers, tears threatened to fall, but with a small smile she guided her to take a bath.

Not really understanding her, she just followed the command and got ready for the day. When she came out they silently made their way towards the dining room.

Madoka quickly went up from her place and went to hug her, Martin kindly patted her head before he hugged his wife in comfort and even Lin showed her a rare small smile... Naru however wouldn't meet her eyes...

".. **is something wrong? What happened**?" She turned to look at Madoka for an answer.

The atmosphere changed to an awkward silence before she answered.

 **"You were kidnapped Mai** "

A gasp left her lips, before the image of Naru's face full of dirt flashed through her.

She turned and quickly grabbed Naru's hand, to everyone's surprise. **"You didn't get hurt right? Are you ok?"** Her voice was shaking and her eyes were full of concern.

This time his eyes and poker face betrayed him, he couldn't pull them up fast enough and a small glimpse of emotion shook everyone to the bone. It was as he was hurt right in front of them by her words, he blamed himself to no end.

He slapped her hand away and turned to his back, as both Madoka and Luella cried silently just from that thought..

"...Naru?" She pleaded this time for an answer

"I'm fine" his voice didn't sound fine at all.

She hugged his back and he tensed slightly. "Don't lie"

Both Lin and Martin push the crying women to the door. This was something they didn't need to be part of. It was a private matter the 2 teens had to take care of.

Naru stayed silent even when the door clicked.

A soft sob escaped her lips and his hand instantly became a fist...

"We can go back to Japan tomorrow-" she cut him up before he could continue. "Naru. I don't care about that, it is not the first time I have been kidnapped. Just... Don't push me away"

"I'm not.. -"

"You are! Why won't you look at me?" She released him and tried to stand in front of him. He avoided her face"Naru! Stop! I get that I'm a burden but don't give me the cold shoulder!"

He glared at her, silencing her up completely.

"You're not a burden"

She recovered and glared back "don't you always say I'm an idiot? That I can't do anything right? That-" he cut her off by grabbing her hand and increasing his glare.

"That and this are different matters"

"To me they're not! Am always causing trouble! It was also because of me that my dad died..." She cried unable to control herself. It was the first time she told someone about it. " My dad... He died back then, I was a child but mama told me, dad had protected me from being kidnapped... If it wasn't for me... Dad would-"

Naru cut her cry, by hugging her and burying her face on his chest, there was no way that was her fault. But no matter what he said, she would denied it..

"... Mai. No matter how you see it, this time it was my fault.." she shut up, and hugged him closer, listening intently to his words "I left the room while you slept. When I return you were gone. It took us half the night to find you but if we were even a minute later... You would had died of suffocation. You were buried a live. And it was all because I left you alone"

...

He kept her face on his chest so she couldn't see him...

"You're a self conceited person!" She pushed him away. He blinked "you think is your fault? How? Did you paid the bastards for kidnapping me? No! They're the ones at fault! The same goes for the ones that killed my dad, but you were only taking a break. You're human too, for crying out loud. I thought you were smarter than that"

She sulked, literally. He blinked once again before a small laugh escaped his lips.

She turned to him in awe...

"Your stupidity seems to be rubbing on me" he smirked as her blood began to boil.

She glared.. oh he was going to pay for that. She tried to reach him to shake him lightly but her foot got caught up on the carpet. Without meaning to she brought him down in her momentum.

Her lips landed on his right cheek... He froze up, her body was giving him warm wavelengths every where it touched... To say the least her legs had captured one of his legs, meaning that... He could feel her...where her body touched. Mind not the repetition.

...the door opened " **dear? Is everything alright**?" Luella's voice filled in the room.

Oh hell no, his mother would never shut up, if she saw that. He instantly push her away not realizing where his right hand landed until he kind of squeeze it...

His eyes widened and he turned to look.. "oh"

. *Slap* the great Oliver Davis, had a red hand print on the face, for the first time in his life...

" **Dear? What happened to you face? Where's Mai?"** She had crawled away from them, behind the couch

" **Mai tried to kill a mosquito** "

" **What? I did not!** " She jumped up, embarrassed and doing so she uncovered her hiding spot. He smirked.

Luella raised an eyebrow **"if you didn't, then what happened**?"her eyes were already shining from amusement.

She bit her tongue accidentally as a sudden blush covered her face **. "I didn't try. I killed the mosquito"**

... Silence...

Pff... Naru tried his hardest to remain in his poker face but he ended up laughing "you really are an idiot"

"Ugh! Scew you! Baka!" She ran full speed to her room.

Luella had an amused expression but when she turned to her son, who had already turned back to his controled self, she smirked.

Oh sh*t...

* * *

Hmmm is this by any chance out of character? And just in case, Luella had indeed glued herself to the door ;)


	10. Chapter 10

My gosh I just had a nightmare, I was Mai on this what a source of inspiration. It gives me goosebumps when I remember it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

"Son, could you take a look at this case?"

"... It seems interesting, are you planning to take it?"

"My hands are full, with two other cases... Would you like to take it?"

"I wouldn't mind but our flight is scheduled for next week..."

"I can take care of that, after all it is the branch private plane"

"Mmm. Then who can give us support? Mai's abilities are something I can work with, but she's a magnet for trouble. Keeping an eye on her is way too troublesome for Lin and I"

"How about Madoka?"

"Rejected, I will rather work alone"

His father chuckled lightly. "Then, how about we call in your team?"

"That seems preferable than to work with strangers"

"Great, then go ahead and call them. I will get everything needed for their arrival"

...

* * *

"So... We are taking a case..."

"I believe that's what I said"

Mai huffed but she couldn't look at Naru's face at all. After slapping him, she couldn't help but blush and feel guilty. It was an accidental... No matter how you look at it.

"It seems only Hara-san, Takigawa and John can make it"

"What! They're coming?" She squeeled in delight, finally looking at his eyes. He smirked at her behavior but continued on.

"Yes. Matsuzaki-san will try to come the day after the others arrival. She insisted on not being left behind" he sighed in annoyance. Her charms and barriers were top notch but her personality was something he would rather not deal with.

Mai wasn't really paying attention after saying that but he let her be. Since coming here she has gone through a lot and her usual happy personality was back with just this.

* * *

"Wow, this place really needs to be cut down a bit" Bou-san muttered as they all stepped out of the car.

The front of the garden was over grown with plants and grass. While the house looked a bit run down by the weather and it gave on and abandoned feeling...

"We tried to cut it, but the next day it goes back on the way it was" replied the distressed woman in the door. Her daughter hiding behind her leg. They were a Japanese family in an overseas country, from the looks of it. The mother was really glad, someone has come to help them.

Mai smiled to the girl and wave her hand at her, she smiled back and nodded her head.

'cuteee' Mai thought, as everyone entered the house.

...

'Masako, John and Bou-san arrived yesterday, they had jetlag but managed to stand for their introductions to the Davis as well as the summary of the case. Without Ayako the Monk took every chance he could to mess with my hair and give me bear hugs. Naru was really annoyed on us goofing around and gave us papers to investigate, while Masako had a nice chat with Luella and Madoka. I have to admit, I felt jelousy... She could really fit in and not look out of place... Perhaps.. Naru and her will make an excellent couple'

"Ne-chan. What's your name?"

"My name is Taniyama Mai, you can call me Mai or Ne-chan. I like both" she grinned at her as she finished Naru's tea.

The girl giggled "I'm Ana. Nice to meet you Ne-chan" she ran outside the door in a fit of laughter.

...

"What's taking you so long?" Naru's annoyed voice, feel in the room.

"Coming.." she muttered, while she turned to look behind her shoulder. She swears she felt someone watching her.

It took all afternoon for them to set up the base and the cameras. By that time a storm was making the whole place cold... A few thunders could also be heard.

Ana was in her room, her mother was cooking and we were at the base when suddenly the lights went off. A thunder made me jump slightly on the couch were Naru was as well.

John gave me a soft smile while the Monk laughed lightly and Naru glared. Masako had her sleeve on her mouth and Lin didn't even turn around from the monitors... they were on since we had a different power supply.

The light tried to come back, but it died again.

Suddenly the wind carried a soft whimper, it grew louder and as on clue. Mai jumped to her feet, she went directly to Ana's room.

"Mai" Naru began...

"I will be right back. I just want to check on Ana" she left the room with no other interruption.

"Naru.." Masako began.

"I know. What do you feel?"

"A woman. She is... Angry, she doesn't care if we are here or not. Her motivation is revenge. I don't know where exactly she is but..." Masako swallowed "she's dangerous, "

"John please go check on Ana's mother. Takigawa bring Mai back"

* * *

She knocked three times before opening Ana's room.

"Ana.. were you singing?"

Her giggles on the dark room set shivers through Mai's back.

"Yeah! "

Mai could hardly see the girl on her bed, and left a sigh of relief escape her lips.

She approached the bed and just as Mai sat on the corned a thunder made her jump. Ana just giggled louder and came closer to Mai.

Mai giggled as well and patted Ana's hair. In a light conversasion with the kid Mai once again felt the feeling of being watched... Is true she sometimes could see spirits but she didn't have a strong nocturnal vision, so she thought it was better if she didn't pay that much attention...

It was a naggy feeling, she took glances every now at the to the window, but she couldn't see a thing, she try her best to ignore it but then... On one of her glances, she catched the sight of a woman's shadow when the small glimpse of light from the thunder, illuminated the outside.

Mai instantly hugged Ana... as a small scream from her lips sounded through the house, Ana just giggled at this and let herself be carried outside her room.

"Ne-chan, you're a scary cat" Ana managed to escape Mai's arms from her place on the floor.

"You ok Mai?" The Monk finally appeared.

"...ye-yeah"

"Ne-chan look, it's just water" Ana opened the lock from the metallic door, attempting to get out.

A new lighting illuminated the outside and unknown to Ana, the woman was behind her. The Monk froze up and Mai once again hugged her,this time with a shaking voice addressing the kid.

"... Your mom may get angry if we go out. She will worry... You get sick"

Ana finally seemed to sense something was wrong, she began to shake and nodded in approval as her mom and John appeared beside the Monk. She ran to hug her.

Just as soon the light came back on... Mai turned to the metallic door... it was open, her eyes began to glow as she tried her best to stand on her shaky legs... She close it as quick as she could.

''huh?' a hard and painful wave hit her chest.

"Mai?" Bou-san failed to catch her fall as she lost consciousness.

* * *

See you soon x3


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! Life is kind of... Well you know busy and I don't have much time to write. I couldn't even update the first time stories... Gomen, this week too... Gosh there's not a Break at sight... Let's just go with this story since it just won't let me sleep.

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

"Ah man, that's going to hurt when she wakes up"

"Is she ok? Is there anything I can help with?"

"Please don't worry Aizawa-san, boss have a medic kit with Mai's name all over it"

Reluctantly she nodded and pull up her daughter out of the Monk's way, she watched as he easily carried her to the base and turned to address the priest...

"She does this a lot?"

He nodded in reply "Shibuya-san began to take counter measures because of that... But she is of great help in every case, so is a complicated matter"

Deciding to let it go, she changed the conversasion to lighter ones and her daughter soon found herself playing with him as her mother finished cooking.

While the storm roared on the outside, the atmosphere inside had settled back to a normal household.

Naru however being used to the trouble magnet part timer assistant... He massaged his forehead to avoid the upcoming headache. Gave his usual orders and worked his way on the history of the house.

They ate, took temperature readings, monk did a small exorcism but nothing else happened, so after a while they settled for the night while Lin stayed up.

Naru stayed longer than the rest hoping that Mai would wake up and get his hands on whatever she had dream of, but gave up after the clock signaled 2am...

... When he came back at 7am she was still sleeping, Lin went to rest soon after, and by the time the rest turned in, Matsuzaki-san called to let them know she was on her way.

It was around 11 that she began to show signs of being alive, Masako sat beside her and cleared away the endless tears dropping from her eyes. The Monk had began to worry and insisted on waking her up. But just as soon he tried to wake her Masako slumped beside Mai...

It was short lived, she had a troublesome expression that she tried to cover with her sleeve...

"Hara-san."

...

Regaining her doll face she answered "I was pulled in her vision, but... Mai pushed me out"

Naru raised an eyebrow.

She continued nevertheless "I managed to see us both running, scared and holding into each other but that was it"

...

He turned to the monitors with no signs of acknowledgement for what had happened...

By the time the Miko arrived, Lin had regained his post and they all had eaten. She complained loudly of the trip, Mai's condition and most of all the weather...

It began to rain around 5pm and had increased by the minute...

Having gained a silencing death glare by Naru, she took her medic bag and took in Mai's heart beat, she took in how dehydrated she was and began to prepare a serum, before she plugged it in... She shined a flashlight to her eyes which by the way were glowing yellow, when she did it a second time. She almost screamed out.

Mai suddenly grabbed her by the neck and began to strangulate her. Both the Monk and Lin had to pin her down in order to separe them and just as soon as John began the prayers, the walls began to make noises...

"Ow... Lin-san?" Her voice was a mere whisper compared to the sounds around her. Both men let go of her and John continue the prayers for the spirit that refused to leave the room.

Mai turned to look around, the Monk was besides Ayako, helping her stand while John was in front of Masako covering her from the spirit. Lin was standing in front of her while Naru was far on the back looking at the situation with a hand camera recording.

She turned back to the spirit, she was getting angrier and John looked pretty much exhausted...

" **Enough"**

It was like if the time has stopped, all sounds halted at the same time.

...

Mai stepped forward, both her hair and eyes glowing. The window beside the spirit suddenly open and in it, a beautiful landscape could be seen... Everyone held their breaths...

 **"I have shared your pain, your anger. I am a witness of your last breath, there's no reason for you to stay and suffer any longer. Rest in peace. I Know where you are"**

the spirit glared at her but as Mai took a step forward, letting her childish smile grace her lips, she pointed at the window...

 **"Your sister's waiting"**

The spirit looked taken aback, her eyes widened and she turned to the window. The black mist surrounding her, turned white and without looking back she jumped to the light.

... Her laughter filling in the room as the window close up.

Mai then stepped out of the base and went to Ana's room.. Lin instantly followed as her glow had yet to subside, Naru and Bou-san soon followed

Stepping inside the room, she went to the far wall, touching it slightly it gave in. Inside the skeleton of a woman could be seen..

She walked away as soon as it opened and went a few steps to the left, another hole opened up and a smaller skeleton was inside... She turned to look at Naru, and as a few tears dropped down her face she smiled sadly before letting herself fall down on Ana's bed... He sat beside her, as she told him everything, how they were killed and how the spirit was angry that her sister had promised her to stay beside her and she broke the promise.

By the time her hair and eyes turned back to normal, she had ended the story. Lin had called Martin and the police was on their way. They had informed the mother and gather them at the base.

The case was closed, she could finally take a break... But just as she tried to stand up... black dots appeared in her field of vision and she began to panic, her chest began to hurt and her head felt light headed. Her limbs began to go numb and her lips trembled...the taste of blood began to increase..

"... Naru?"

* * *

Ok, well everything has a limit, I didn't want to dwell much on a case, which is wierd... This characters investigate cases for crying out loud xD but sadly I have no time to write details about it. Sowwy.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi there! Thank you for the faves, reviews and follows! It inspires me to go on~

Thank you Joys! ヽ(´▽｀)/

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

"Naru?" She repeated again, unsure when had he leave her alone... Her lungs burned with every breath she took, it was painful but even so her breathing got faster... She was alone and scared, it hurt...

Trying her best she crawled to the door in an attempt to call for someone... She didn't wish to worry them but she couldn't stand the pain any longer.

Just then her limbs began to go colder and they grew numb...' What was wrong? Was this the consequences of using her abilities?' If so she didn't want them anymore... She preferred going back to how everything was. 'Just stop the pain'

"Naru..." It came out as a whimper, she could no longer move... Even so she tried again..

"N-N.. Nar-u" her lips spilled the hot metal tasting liquid that had made it to her mouth... Was she going to die? Then... Let it be quick! No more, she couldn't stand the agony any longer. It had already surpassed her limit... 'please let it be quick'

The door opened as soon as her sob escaped her lips

"Mai-san?" He instantly went to her side, he threw his jacket on top of her as soon as the coldness of her fingers came in contact with his...

"L-Lin-san"

"Is alright. I'm here... let's get you were Matsuzaki-san can check you, and-"

"Pl-please just... Make it stop. P-please! One of her eyes turned yellow while the other remainded brown...

He cursed out loud and picked her up, she let a small cry at the movement...

"No mo-more... Pl-please"

He threw the door open, thankfully Ayako was the only one at the base... The police took the others to sign in some paperwork... Her face turned white.

She instantly grabbed her medical bag and helped Lin restrain her from convulsing, it didn't last long but Mai barely managed talk while Ayako injected pain killers and other stuff to her system..

"J-just kill me... P-please... It hurts" she lost consciousness

Ayako was sobbing lowly as tears fell from her eyes... Finally doing everything she could to ensure Mai would be ok... She took a look at her hands they were shacking and slightly tainted by blood... By Mai's blood...

She swallowed hard and managed to control her tears, she turned to look at the tall man, whose clothes were far too tainted than her's... His visible eye expressed far more expression than what she ever thought possible...

"We need to make her scans, she also shows signs of anemia after spilling this much... " taking a deep breath she admitted..."This is all I can do"

He nodded and began to pick he up... "Let's go, not far from the Davis there's a clinic. They should be able to help us"

Ayako nodded and grabbed the liquid bag that she had plugged on to Mai... Just as they began to move the door opened...

Naru stood there... Behind was Masako and John... John instantly made the sign of the cross and took Masako out of the way...

Naru was frozen in place. Lin didn't even acknowledge his presence as he walked through the door with Mai... Ayako glared at him with tears on her eyes but said nothing...

"Mai-chan?" The Monk barely managed to whisper as the door was slammed behind them...

Instantly Bou-san tried to follow them but John stopped him.

"Matsuzaki-san is with them, she will make sure Mai-san is ok"

"But-"

"We must not stand in their way... Let's finish things here and meet with them" John turned to look at the frozen teen and then back at the Monk..

The Monk seemed to understand what he meant as Ana and her mother entered the house...

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes. We will begin packing up the cameras now... The case has been solved, there shouldn't be any issues now.."

"Really! Thank goodness!" I will get you some snacks for your trip. The police were kind enough to take care of everything regarding this matter" she said while patting her daughter's head... She was sleeping on her shoulder...

"Thank you" both the Monk and John answered...

...

...

..

Waking up was always a challenge... But right now it felt like she was fighting a loosing battle... She didn't care were she was or what time it was... She just wanted to wake up, it felt really tiring to remain in the same place, she felt her limbs slightly aching...why couldn't she wake up?

Was someone grabbing her hand? 'who?' it felt very warm, she loved it. She tried to focus on it... While doing so... There was that familiar and annoying sound... Great... That means she was hospitalized...

Another reason to try her hardest to wake up, she didn't want to worry anyone...

Pushing the fogginess she managed to open her eyes...

 **"Oh dear, she's awake** "

 **"I will go call the nurse** "

'The Davis? I Should had known... Is Naru..here? Is Lin-san or Ayako here?where's-'

"Mai"

'Ah he is here, ok.' she smiled as her eyes closed

...

A moment later she could finally wake up... The fogginess was clearing away... The room was dark, were the lights off? Was it night time?

She turned to her left side... Naru was by her bed... It took longer for her blush to form but it did as she saw his sleeping face...

'oh...' she was back in her room... Well the one the Davis let her stay in...

She felt a bit light headed with a slight dizziness but nothing she couldn't handle... Slowly she made her way to the bathroom... Her face was a mess... It was sticky... She turned on the shower and left the hot water massage her aching body...

"Mai?"

"Ah... Sorry I will be out in a minute"

"No... Um, are you ok?"

Naru asking if she was ok? Was it raining cats and dogs? She almost lost her balance but managed it just in time

"Um yeah... Are you ok?'

"..."

"Naru?'

"I'm fine... I will wait for you"

"Ah is okay um... I'm a bit hungry... Could it be possible that instead... I get something to eat?" She asked grabbing the shampoo and washing her hair up... She didn't grab any clothes so it will be really awkward to walk in a towel in front of him..

She heard him grumble a confirmation before walking away... As quickly as she could... she finished up and went to her bag. She picked up a cute set of pajamas and put it on...

Pants on ... Shirt... Was halfway when Naru entered...

"...I will knock next time"

"Much appreciated" Mai mumbled as she hidded her blush..

... After the silence reigned Mai decided to eat...

Finally settling the plate aside... She asked... "What?"

"What's what?"

"Don't play games with me. You have something to say. Say it"

".."

"Well if you're not going to talk that's fine, but at least change the expression on your face... You look like you killed someone"

"I didn't killed anyone"

"I didn't say you did"

"You really do like to pick up fights"

"Not really, you're the one who doesn't talk unless it is work or paranormal related. Fighting is my way of greeting" she made the peace sign for him to see

"You're the only one who thinks that"

"Hey-" she stopped her retort when his head bowed... Naru following a Japanese tradition? What was going on in here? What had happened, was this the end of the world?

"I failed... I didn't noticed.. I once again left you alone..."

"It really creeps me out, when you apologize"

He glared at her.

"There you go!" She smiled " I don't intend to stop you from apologizing, but you're not a perfect being, you're allowed to make mistakes. No matter what your level of narcissist is you can't be every where at the same time... You have a company you're running, it is not an easy task... You have responsibilities I'm not even aware of... I don't believe you are at fault here... But if is not much to ask..."

"...to ask?" He asked her to continue...

"When... I'm weak or in pain... Can you stay?"

".."

"I'm sorry... I am just scared... The pain.. I..." Her tears dropped from her eyes "oh..the tears won't st-"

He hugged her...

...

...

She hugged him back, her eyes burying in his shoulder...

"It hurt"

"I know..."

.. .

..

"Thank you... I need it that" she sweapt away her last tears...

He reached her face to help her, she leaned against his warmth and smiled brightly...

Warm wavelengths dominated his mind...

He leaned in...

...

"Naru?"

He kissed her parted lips...

"Eh?"

He blinked and pulled away... What had he done?

...

"Jerk!" She threw the pillow up to his face

He blinked again didn't she said she liked him?

"You stole my first kiss! You didn't even last enough for me to enjoy it" Narcissist!" She called him a number of names as a strong blush colored her face...

He smirked, was that the reason she was mad? Well that had an easy solution..

He grabbed her hands and looked intensively at her eyes..

"N-Naru?" Her eyes shined in curiosity

"Close your eyes.." his tone held a seductive note..

The blush duplicated on her face but she did as was told...

...

He was very conscious of every touch, he was disgusted and afraid to be touched by others thanks to his psychic reading abilities... But with her... It was different no matter who initiated... The wavelengths... The warm wavelengths came from her, they were addicting and he made him felt secure...

His lips landed softly on her's... The wavelengths he received here were different... They were kind of electrical, a mix of warm and static...

Parting slightly he turned to look at her briefly, she met his eyes, just for a second this time, both... Returned the kiss...

It began slowly... Then a bit harder... They separate to breathe but went back to kiss right instantly

This time it became possessively and very quick..

he pushed her down the bed... Without even thinking about it...his hand went down her shirt and on to her chest, while her hands massage his hair and neck...

*Knock knock*

" **Mai sweetie, Noll told me you're awake... Can I come in?"**

* * *

Yup I wouldn't let them do it just yet... Not without a proper warning xD or without Mai feeling well, at least enough to last a round... Wups it may come within the future chapters so watch out for M rated! Remember I use smooth words so is mostly spicy xD the time Mai wake up... Around 8pm, Luella knocked around 11 I think Mai sees everything dark because of the blackout curtains... And lights off... That I'm aware of England has day light even at nights when there's a specific season... I dunno... I haven't been there yet...


	13. Chapter 13

Thank yous! We all know Luella so let's have some fun. Truly appreciate the reviews on this story, just a slight warning M rated may suddenly pop. You have been warned.

Special thanks to CaitHawke4Ever, kirah14 and joys! For Last chapter reviews

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

" **Oh**..." Luella responded as her son opened up the door and left...

A mischievous smirk played on her lips as she saw how red Mai was..

 **"Did I interrupted something?"**

 **"W-what?... No! Um I'm sorry.. um I**... " Mai blush harder as she remembered where had Naru touched her, her mind was unable to form any coherent speech.

Luella squealed inside, but decided to save the girl from biting her tongue.

 **" No problem sweetie, I just wanted to know if you're up and good. Are you alright?"**

" **Yea-h I'm all good** " Mai catched herself, she could feel the glint on her eyes meant more than what she could ever imagine... Something was going on, she could guess it meant trouble.

" **Great! Then let's go right to the point!"** Mai sweat dropped as Naru's mother sat down next to her.

"... **yes**?"

" **What do you think of Oliver**?"

...

" **Thank you all for coming so far, I expect to hear great news from all of you. My son is definitely in good hands"** Martin shook everyone's hands as they were leaving the house, towards the private plane. To return to Japan.

" **We are more than honored to be assistance, please call us again if needed. We will make sure to bother Naru from now on as well**." Bou-san answered

" **We're more than happy to work with y'all, hope we see each other again** " John replied as well.

" **Make sure Mai gets a proper rest before traveling, that brat may look good and all but she's pretty stubborn, she can't go against doctor's orders. Other than that it was a pleasure to come. I hope we will meet again, hopefully we have more time to shop** " Ayako sulked

" **We will definitely shop next time** " Luella answered, opening the door at the end of the hall, followed by a blushing Mai.

 **"Mai, you should rest more"** Ayako complained as Bou-san gave her a bear hug, the Miko the hit him hard in return.

 **"I'm fine**!" Mai answered which caused both Lin and Ayako to scowl her, she was surprised to say the least but began to apologize as a set of giggles took control of her.

 **"It's useless, nothing you can say will get through Mai's thick head** " the kimono medium finally commented..

" **Now now it's time to go. See you soon Luella, Matin. I will come back once I can, Lin take care of both Mai and Noll, I will pick you guys up when you return to Japan. So you better let me know when."** Madoka said as she pushed everyone out and winked at Lin.

 **"You better not redecorate my office in my absence** " commented Naru making Mai blush slightly, Lin turned to meet his eyes. Finally acknowledging his presence.

Naru sighed and step closer, staring straight to Lin.

 **"You realized what you did?"**

" **Yes** "

 **"Have you apologized, son?"** Matin asked as he grabbed his wife's hand.

 **"I have"**

Lin, Luella and Martin turned to look at Mai. Which Mai answered with the peace sign and nodded in victory. Her chest puffed proudly of that fact.

Lin turned to face back his charge. A silent conversation went on. Suddenly Lin smacked him lightly on the head.

" **Don't let things like this happen again, or I will not let go with only this** " he messed up with his hair before continuing to lecture Mai

"..." Naru was surprised, it was the first time he received the punishment... Well it was common for Gene.

Martin quickly patted his shoulder as he went away, Luella on the other hand... Well she got a wry smile on her face...

"..." 3 drops of sweat could be pictured behind his head...

...

 **"Do remind me again... Why do I need to go?"** Mai complained

 **"As I have repeated. Because it is necessary"** Naru answered

" **Why is it necessary**?"

"..."

 **"Because Noll needs to take someone, a partner..**." Martin intervened

 **"Come on darling, it's called a date on this events** " Luella clarified

 **"Why do I need to be his date?** " Mai leaned her head to the right side..

" **Because he always skips the event or return way to early to introduce anyone. Even though the patrons themselves host it up"** his mother sighed

 **"Oh... So this is... Like a way to gather more support**?"

" **Exactly! So if you understand. Come with me dear. We have to get ready"**

 **"..ah... Wait.**." Luella got her out before she could protest...

...

Hours later...

" **Mother it's getting late, father and Lin are waiting in the car"**

" **Just a second! Mai can't handle high heels"**

 **"Why on Earth would.**.." He was cut off as both got out of the room..

 **"Well what do you think? I did a pretty good job right**?" Luella asked as she showed up Mai.

"..." Naru was shocked... She looked stunning with a red dress that fitted nicely to show her curves... Her hair was gathered at one side, a red flower keeping it on place, and beautiful make up...

She blushed at Naru's stare... But Luella simply pushed both out and on to the car...

Recovering from the shock, he helped her get inside and sit beside her...

"Your mom is pretty scary" Mai whispered to him.

"If she could make you look like this... I'm afraid of what she can do"

"Hey!" She shouted while whispering "you better watch out mister, I'm wearing high heels and they're pretty good weapons"

He smirked, finally meeting her eyes. "Is that a threat?"

"It's a warning" she sulked glaring at the window seat

...

 **"And that's how it is. This is my son Oliver and his date Mai"** Martin introduced them, they shook their hands and went on... It's been like that for half the time they were in, and for Mai's obliviousness many males we're at Bay thanks to Naru's glares...

She grabbed his jacket unconsciously and Naru's stopped to look at her...

"Ne... Naru, don't you feel like we're being watched?"

"You just noticed?"

"Eh?"

"Nothing, we can go home once the man over there stops talking"

"Great! My feet are-" an older woman and Man walked to both of them, interrupting Mai on the process, a small shiver went up and down her back.

 **"Mr Oliver, congratulations on your success with the Japanese branch"** the man gave him a wine cup in an attempt to make a toast.

Naru accepted it and just as he was about to drink it, Mai squeeze his arm. He turned to look at her...

 **"It's something the matter?** " The older woman asked sensing how her husband tensed..

 **"No, everything is ok. It appears Lin is calling us. Please excuse us"** Mai said dragging Naru away and taking the cup away from him.

She heard the old couple whisper things but decided to ignore them as Naru's intense stare burned to her left.

She managed to get to Lin and handle him the cup, while she whispered something to his ear..

His eyes widened and he instantly took a sip of the wine, he instantly nodded and grabbed Naru's face.

"Did you drink this?"

"No.."

"Then get back home, take Mai with you"

 **"Is something the matter?"** Martin left her wife with her friends and came to ask

 **"This.**.." Lin pointed " **there's something mixed in, I'm not sure ... If is poison** "

" **Son**."

" **Understood, I will see you at home** " Naru replied taking Mai by the hand and quickly calling a cab...

...

"Why didn't you say anything?" He finally asked when they were inside the house.

"What could I said? I could had been wrong... I just" she fliched lightly...

"...what?"

"No... Um my feet..." She took them out at the entrance "anyway, Lin-san told me I was banned from using my abilities until i'm 100% recovered, that included the instincts, so forgive me from breaking the rules"

His eyes widened slightly, they were blisters on the back of her feet, he no longer care if it was an assassination attempt...

"Naru? Wow Naru! What are you doing?"she exclaimed as Naru picked her up in bridal style...

* * *

Mmm kinda short xD gomen, I just moved from my house it was hard to write... Naru and Mai will soon be back at Japan... A new case and what, Naru what's wrong with you? Do you feel lonely without Mai under the same roof? Heh~ warning may contain spicy time but not sure if it will go all the way xD


	14. Chapter 14

Hey there, I just backed a new story. It will be short, please go an take look it's called Ghost Hunt: Loving an idiot. You guessed right. Naru is in love with Mai he found out rather comically and Mai well she still had feelings for Gene. Will it work? You may go and find out.

Thank you very much for the faves and reviews as well for the follow ups!

CaitHawke4Ever I was aiming for that xD spice is yet to be added, just a bit longer! :3

Joys: I wouldn't count on the matter with the party being solved. Just in case remember that there was a group of humans aiming to kill freaks. Mai and Naru being on their list.

Valentinahearts: hey, pues eso espero xD tratare de hacerlo mas emocionante x3 un Poco de Chile y bastante limon ;D por los momentos pues toma un poco crear la tension. Pero lo hare!

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt,

btw if you guys didn't know my native language is Spanish, I'm studying Japanese and I took a basic course for French. I don't wish for the language to be a barrier or limit so let me know your reviews, I will even use Google translate if needed x3

* * *

"Naru! What are you doing?" Her face was deep red, she held on to him for dear life as he tried to open her door. Which he did easily. He let go of her and she fell on her bed, she bounced lightly.

"Don't move" she froze up, the tone he spoke in was a definite order.

Coming back he began to treat her feet. "Hey Naru, that's enough. This always happens, it heals quickly"

She was silenced by his glare...

He finally ended and went off to dispose of the tissues. When he came back, he found Mai near the edge of her bed...

"Are you angry?" She asked, she knew he wasn't but he felt distant.

"No"

"..Kay.. tomorrow we go back to Japan right?"

He nodded, he wasn't making conversation at all. It frustrated her.

Choosing to avoid storming up on him... She decided to ask what she had been pushing on the back of her mind...

".. Ne, Naru... I.. is this going to get better? Are the strange abilities or whatever this is, that I have... Will they stop? Will they settle down?"

His eyes met her's and for a moment they stayed like that...

"Naru?"

"... I don't know" he avoided her eyes as if he had failed her "they don't cause your body any harm unless you don't take care of yourself, if you don't eat and use them constantly they are dangerous... You may learn to control them with time. But you're not like me... You keep popping up with new abilities. It is vexing"

She blinked, that was the longest he had talked in a week, perhaps this wasn't so bad at all. She giggled.

He raised an eyebrow as he met her eyes again. Somehow she felt proud of being the greatest puzzle there was for him.

"Am I that interesting to you? Are you unable to figure me out?" She felt her lips turn up in a smirk

His own lips twitched in amusement, a full smirk played itself on his lips and he leaned in dangerously close to her... She leaned away in an attempt to gather air, her heart was pounding as he position himself on top of her. There was no escape his hands rested on each side of her as his knee got between her legs...

"Naru?" She put her hand against his chest...to make distance... His smirk widened as the warm wavelengths made it through his body, he will never get enough of that.

Was he addicted to her touch? Yes...Definitely.

He used his hands to cover her's and pin them against the bed, fingers intertwined. He licked his upper lip, and she blushed deeply.

Afterwards he leaned over her lips, enjoying how her eyes widened and then close themselves in anticipation...

"You may be interesting, but you're very easy to read and your actions are predictable" he bit her lower lip in a small kiss and just like that he got off her.

"Ow" she complained pouting at him.

"Get some sleep we leave in the morning" he left but just as soon as the door closed a pillow hit the door.

"Jerk" she muttered picking it up and grabbing her backpack to change... Unaware, outside her door Naru stood, hand into his face and muttering control All over like a mantra.

...

The departure took longer than expected, Luella and Martin both lecturing everyone on the importance of always staying in contact with them. A few tears from both women, few hugs and hand shakes.. more lecturing and they were off.

As always Mai fell asleep instantly, Naru on the other hand began to work on his computer. By the time the plane landed, Naru had a scary look on his face.

Mai hadn't noticed because she was half awake, she was just following them and yawning every now and then.

Lin decided it was best to not offer his back to carry her since he didn't wish to mess up with Naru's mood.

Naru walked quickly and spotted the cause of his distress. She quickly waved and got closer to them.

Madoka hugged Mai and met Naru's glare with an innocent smile.

"You accepted a case"

"Yup" she grinned.

"We just got here from a 12 hour flight"

"I know"

"We need to rest"he hissed as an angry vein pop up on the back of his head.

"Well I told them you would start the investigation next week, so you have plenty time to rest"

"Madoka-" she interrupted him from continuing with his lecture.

"What's done is done, you can complain all you want but let's get Mai home. She's literally sleeping while standing" she pointed at the sleeping girl on her arms...

Naru deepened his glare but after a moment he sighed in defeat.

"Let's go"

...

"Why do I have to be so early for work? Do you realize a have tons of homework to catch on?"

"Because I say so"

"Naru! That's ridiculous! This entire week I have been leaving really late just because you say so! Do you realize how hard is for me to work on my school projects at 1am? And get back here at 6?"

"... That's not my problem, we left to England for 3 weeks. There's a lot to work on"

"The same goes for me! 3 weeks of school work! I'm going to die" she cried out slumping on the couch.

He sighed.. while Lin shook his head and continued to file the cases on the locker near the book's shelf...

"Fine... You can go home for today" he reluctantly granted her work leave... But she didn't move or answer him...

Standing up in concern he got closer, she was sleeping, dark circles around her eyes, stopped him from waking her up...

He brushed the hair out of her face, he told her that her abilities were dangerous if she didn't take care of her body but... He was the one who was giving her a hard time.

He felt guilty, he was doing this because he couldn't stand being away from her for so long.. not longer being under the same roof was... Unbearable.

He was glad that the day after this one, they were going on a case... but at the same time he was against it... 'What if she gets hurt? What if she can't control her abilities?'

He sighed once again, this was getting... Complicated...

He turned to look at Lin, there was a wry smile on his face...

"What?"

"Nothing... But if you can't stand being away from her..."

"Lin get to the point" he glared, he hated to entertain others, what was he implying? That he was dependent of her presence?

"You can ask her to live with you"

"And for what reason would that be necessary?" He smirked, it was not a bad idea but he was not someone to be played with

"To watch over her" he had a serious expression which made Naru halt on his response...

"Why for?" He raised an eyebrow, this was no longer a joke...

Lin simply pointed at Mai... Slowly Naru turned to look at her... She was levitating on her sleep...

"Lin, camera" his scientist self was on. Living with her was the right thing to do, if they cared about her well being.

* * *

Mmm kinda boring? Not for long... Muahahahaha ∩(︶▽︶)∩ new case up ahead, spoiler? Is on a hot spring


	15. Chapter 15

Hey! are y'all ready for this? Hihihi I won't mind if you're not xD

Joys: :D I doubt they can work that well together after this. Thank you so much! And Naru convincing Mai will be a challenge itself but the spices always helps.

CaitHawke4Ever: ;D yes! I believe that as well! Glad you're liking where this is going to ( • ̀ω•́ )✧

Valentinahearts: hahahaha gracias! Y sipis es por seguro que Mai se va a dar cuenta, por El momento lo estoy guardando para que Mai no tenga escapatoria y se vaya a vivir con Naru xD

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

"Have you talked with her?" Lin asked while he finished loading up the van ..

"Not yet, I will do it once the case is over"

"... Is that alright? Shouldn't she stay and rest? I'm against the decision for her to come... I already have my hands full with you"

Naru nearly trip on a rock at that comment but just glared at him. "She wouldn't had stayed no matter what and you know very well how stubborn she is... I won't make the same mistake, I will have Matsuzaki-san accompany her, everywhere."

Lin sighed in defeat, "do as you wish"

"I plan to" Naru smirked as he got up in the van, they were going to pick up Mai at her apartment.

...

Back to the incident... The day before yesterday, when Mai was levitating... They had managed to record 15 minutes before her body lay down once again on the couch, she had woken with a start and was panting excessively.

When she calmed down she apologized deeply, for sleeping in the work... Lin managed to check her up before Naru gave the order to take her home, she refused instantly saying she could get there by herself but two against one was a total defeat...

Afterwards Naru gave her a day off, in the pretext to finish up the school work. She was shocked beyond belief but she didn't want him to go back on his word so she instantly accepted.

Now as for today, which was the appointed day to start the investigation. Naru had decided they head there right away and the details will be discussed as soon as possible...

...

It took nearly 10 minutes for Mai to get to get out of her apartment and get on the van. As always Naru scowled her but inside he was glad to see that her skin color had returned to normal.

The usual bickering happened and after some time in the road, Mai fell asleep on Naru's shoulder.

...

Ayako was the one that woke her up, both Lin and Naru had begun unloading the van...she blushed in embarrassment and quickly went to help.

"Took you long"

"You should had wake me up" Mai muttered angrily...

He ignored her and addressed the client that had walked to them.

"Hirayomi-san, I'm Shibuya Kazuya. Madoka informed me of your request and as appointed we have come to investigate"

"Oh my, what a young man" she recovered from her shock instantly. "Please take care of us, we have quite a few incidents with our guests and wish for the matter to settle down. I'm well aware of your requirements. please allow me to guide you to the room where you can set your base" she bowed in greetings and showed the way...

... Few hours later, the usual orders and a few interviews... Naru finally decided to share the details...

"It is pretty simple. The Guests had experienced pushes, some ended up with a few scratches when they get out of the hot spring. At night they will hear cries coming out of nowhere and most of them get nightmares. Our client has as well, experienced this and has mentioned that she had seen objects breaking, heard rumpling sounds and felt the hot spring cool down to the point of freezing..."

"Wow that's quite the bit of everything" the Monk muttered out loud.

"I will like to hold on with the exorcism, it will be better if we can record where the main events take place and then go on"

"Best to keep an eye out" John agreed

Naru nodded and turned to the kimono girl "Hara-san"

"I feel one spirit, female. Around 25 she doesn't stay much in one place. I believe she's the cause of this since I can feel mischievousness coming from her." She sighed "this types are hard to talk to" she had covered her mouth the whole time.

Mai hadded everyone a cup of tea, she sat down on the couch and Naru instantly turn to her. "You three shall stay together, it appears the spirit has a preference in their targets" his eyes stayed on Mai.

"What are you trying to say Naru? That I'm a magnet for-" Mai began, an angry vein pop up behind her head but a knock on the door stopped her reply. Naru smirked at this, which made her angrier.

"Come in"

"Please excuse me. I thought it would be the best if you could enjoy your stay as well, so we have prepared the baths with hot springs for all of you to use. Dinner will be served at 7" Hirayomi-san commented watching the joy on each person except with Naru and Lin.

"Then don't mind if we take that offer" Ayako instantly jumped grabbing both Masako and Mai with her...

They were near the door when the Monk commented "old people can't resist a hot spring, no matter what"

"What did you say, geezer?" Ayako quickly went and slammed her bag against him.

"Stop with the childish act, if you're going, then be on your way" Naru glared

Mai giggled as Ayako quickly stumped out, still angry at the Monk.

"Are you going John?" Bou-san asked as he took a seat

"Not yet mate, I will wait till they're done. I will help here if needed" John grabbed a newspaper article about the drowning of a woman...

The Monk nodded and did the same. 15 minutes passed and soon they heard, running steps coming their way.

"Wait up Ayako!

They all turned to look at the door

It opened and Ayako was there, towel around her naked and wet body, her wild red hair dripping in water. A smirk in her face...

... There was a deep silence as the boys stared at her.. John turned away deep red.. Monk blinked, Mai and Masako quickly went to her side, pulling her with them and away from the door.

"Sorry she is possessed" Mai giggled on the door, but instantly blushed when Ayako grabbed her chest. She had a white towel around her as well, but it was smaller and her wet hair was thrown back.

"Ayako get a hold of your self" Masako shouted pulling her harder. Ayako got a hold on Mai's towel and as in instinct Mai got out of the door view just before her towel was taken from her. The last the boys saw was a slight view of her bare back.

"Hey give me back my towel" they all heard but none move to assist.

...

"Everything under control now" Masako came in with a bath robe and closed the door.

Monk got a hold of his face as he tried his best to refrain from recalling the memory. Lin coughed and went back to type down, his face was red, just like when Kenji took him down with Mai's body.

John quickly laughed "thank God, Yasuhara-san wasn't here" the Monk turned white and nodded in agreement

At this Naru finally got out of his schock, he put a hand on his face and sat down."certainly" was all he said

* * *

XD ups I have few new spices, don't mind if I use them next


	16. Chapter 16

Wow The Truth, I really appreciate the feedback, I should watch out for the ellipses.(...) And I just fixed the summary. Is that better? You're correct English is not my first language but I wil work hard to improve it. I may do a re-write of all my stories when I get a computer. Please continue to advise me. I know I'm lacking but I keep on missing where.

Thank you greatly for the reviews! Watch out! This has spice and lots of comedy

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

"So?' Naru asked the possessed red headed Miko.

"So what?" She crossed her legs and Monk kept banging his head on the wall. He kept muttering to himself "she's an old hag" over and over again.

The possessed Miko just smirked in satisfaction. She was wearing a mini skirt that came out of nowhere, a tight sleeveless shirt that makes her chest stand out and had her hair in a high ponytail. She looked quite dangerous in a sexy way.

John was nowhere to be seen. It was too much for his heart and he excused himself to go to the baths. Lin didn't turn from his seat but you could see how red his ears were.

"What do you want?" Naru continued, he was annoyed with the current situation.

She evillly smiled when Mai put the cups of tea on the table. Naru raised an eyebrow.

Just then she grabbed Mai's wrist and made her sit on her legs. The poor girl just squealed.

"You promised to control yourself! We will find what you're looking for. So let Mai go" Masako intervened.

"Ah but I can't help it, if you don't hurry up. I may eat her" she kissed Mai's neck.

"Sto-stop" may weakly shouted and Naru instantly got her out of her hold.

"Tch." Ayako crossed her hands in annoyance while Naru glared daggers at her. "I'm looking for a box. It has something my best friend gave me and I want it gone for good, no one else should have it"

"What's inside the box?" Masako asked

Ayako leaned in and whispered to her. She blinked twice before her face turned red.

"Huh? Wha-" Masako covered Mai's lips to stop her from asking. Her face was still blushing madly. She separed her from Naru and she whispered the answer to her.

"What is that?" She asked out loud and Masako and Ayako both made a face palm, once again Masako whispered the answer and Mai's face exploted.

"WHY WOULD THEY DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" She began to panick "WHY WOULD YOUR BEST FRIEND GIVE YOU THAT?"

Ayako laughed so hard tears dropped from her eyes, Masako could no longer keep up with the embarrassment and quickly hid her face from the guys interrogating gazes

"It was a gift for my Bachelorette party"

Something clicked on both Naru's and Lin's mind but not on the Monk's.

"Huh? What was it?"

Mai threw her shoe at him and quickly dragged both Masako and Ayako out of the room. She was unaware that Ayako had turned and pointed at Monk's legs. His face instantly turned on fire while Lin's laughter couldn't be controlled.

Naru growled, it was not funny. Specially if Mai was being touched by others, even if she was of the same genre it was not their place.

...

Night arrived and the search had failed.

"Should I have my consolation prize then?" Ayako grabbed Mai's face and brought it close to her face.

She was pulled away just in time, a second longer and her lips would had kissed.

"We will continue looking after dinner, refrain from touching her" Naru glared at Ayako.

She just shrugged and went to bother Masako. John had returned and had currently joined the Monk in his frantic search for lost and found items.

"Lin, keep an eye on Mai I will take a bath"

Lin's face changed from worried to disapproval but soon turned to his normal pocker face and nodded. "Hurry up"

Naru just nodded and Mai unconsciously got closer to Lin. Again he hated her preference for cover but he let it go since Ayako was smiling sweetly and it was scary in it's own way.

...

He was 15 minutes inside the bath when he heard a commotion, he instantly grabbed a towel and cover his lower body, he was about to get out when the door slammed open and Mai came running towards the entrance, Masako hot on her heels. She slammed the door on her face, it appears she hadn't noticed him and was too busy holding on to the lock to turn around and see her surroundings.

"Mai, what are doing here?"

"Huh? Naru weren't you on the BATHS?" She exclaimed the last part as she had turned to see him in the water.

A hit against the door made her jump and she slipped and fell down inside the water. When she came out, she was coughing but did managed to explain.

"Ayako well the ghost used her body to try to get me but Lin intervened and the next thing I know Masako was possessed and she chased me out of the room."

She tried to get away from the water and from Naru but just like before she slipped.

"Calm down idiot" Naru hold her up. Her hands unconsciously touched his bare chest when she tried to steady herself. She blushed even harder now.

Naru on the other hand was lost on the warm wavelengths and unconsciously brought her even closer. Her nose stated to bleed, and wheels could be seen on her eyes.

Another hit on the door brought Naru back and seeing her bleed made his eyebrows raise. He instantly pick her up and sat her down on border.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"No..um your.. towel"

"Oh" he picked it up and covered himself once again. He was blushing with his pocker face on but she couldn't see it because she was too busy adverting her eyes.

"Nice body" she mumbled to herself but he catched it up and his narcissist self ruled in, he was no longer embarrassed, in fact he was smirking.

Before he could comment something that for sure would rile her up. Her eyes fell on a metal box hidden close to a corner.

She stood and went to get it. She opened it and instantly her blush duplicated. "Found it! Enjoy your bath Naru"

The hits on the door stopped and Monk and Lin's voice could be heard. She got out and Naru followed.

"Here it is, you can rest in peace now" she handled the box to masako, she opened and grinned. Running she went to the fireplace and threw it up inside. Naru managed to put up a coat and arrived just in time to see the spirit leave Masako's body.

Lin's perfect timing scored another point in always catching the ladies.

"Case closed?" Monk asked

"Case closed" Mai answered

"Taniyama-san... Your clothes" Lin adveted his eyes

She turned to see and her white shirt was showing up her black bra. Naru smirked at her and her face turned red as she ran to her room.

...

"So? What was on the box?" Ayako asked getting ready for a second bath after dinner.

The girls were alone in their room. Mai simply covered her ears and began to sing lalala full blushing.

Masako covered her lips with her sleeve and simply answered her with a blush "it was a sex toy, a pe**is to be exact"

Ayako's laughter could be heard in the entired building.

Mai couldn't stand it and went out, she turned to a corner and bumped with Naru. She apologized and was about to run off. (She couldn't see him without blushing) when he stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"We need to talk"

* * *

Hahahahahahahahahahahah my gosh what have I done. Forgive me youngsters. I'm having so much fun xD I'm not that old, I'm 23 but yeah hahaha

I know I know me and my cliffhangers


	17. Chapter 17

Hahaha wups I fell from my bed, literally. My body hurts so much, I can't move it that well but even so I can't stop laughing. What's wrong with me?

Ready for some spices? Next chapter~

Thank you for your amazing reviews! Guest, I laughed out loud too when I wrote the previous chapter.

Glad that everyone enjoyed the spices! this one is slow but I needed it to try a new spice that is cooking for next chp hope you don't mind.

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

She blushed, the image of his full body was still fresh in her mind. "Can it wait?" She closed her eyes, trying her best to suppress her embarrassment, she wanted to run a marathon if possible.

"No" Naru answered with a hint of amusement but quickly recovered as the matter at hand was serious."your abilities are getting out of control"

She blinked "huh? Haven't we settled that already? Lin already gave me advice and scowled me when was needed. In fact I feel much better than before" she met his eyes with confusion

"That is while you're conscious" he gave her a hand size video camera. In it she could see herself levitating.

"No way" she gasped, hands trembling slightly."why didn't you tell me before?"

"I preferred to arrange some measurements in order to address this matter properly"

"Like what?" She asked somehow already knowing what was coming

"Your living arrangements, from now on, you're to live with me"

"What? No. I'm sorry but there's gotta be another way. I'm not moving in with my boss" she growled "I can move in with Ayako if there's a need to be supervised"

He raised a perfect eyebrow. "You dislike my presence?" The denial had already been thought of, so Naru was less than surprised.

"No, but you're my boss and I'm only an assistant, It is improper even in my eyes" she huffed and crossed her arms to make a point.

Well he expected resistance but it was really hard not to laugh at her. "That can be arranged"

"Yeah right, please enlighten me. Oh your majesty!" She bowed

He smirked, pinning her slightly against the wall. In a kabe-Don action. She flinched at the high sound his palm made against the wall. "We just need to become a couple" he whispered on her ear.

She blushed from head to toe. "What? N-Naru why are you going so far?" She tried to push him away a bit.

"Isn't it obvious? I have taken an interest in you" he grabbed her wrist and pulled up her chin up. Making her eyes meet his.

Her eyes narrowed and a vein popped behind her head. "You mean my abilities don't you?"

He blinked, "I can't deny that"

"JERK!" She made to leave, but she was unable to push him away. Tears already threatening to fall.

"Mai" the anger in his usually composed voice stopped her, she turned to meet his eyes with a glare on her own. "I can't deny that but I do have a physical and emotional attraction to you. Admitting it out loud however is..."

She blinked her anger away, "is...?" She asked him to continue

"Embarrassing" a hint of a blush could be detected by the closed proximity they had and she couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Naru sighed already expecting this. What he didn't expect was her lips on his a second later. It appeared she hadn't thought about it either because when she opened her eyes she freaked out.

"I.. uh.. um. Nights!" She successfully escaped him. He watched her leave, still stunned at her boldness. After a moment he smirked, it was a pleasant surprise indeed.

...

Everything was packed and ready to go, turning around, the team said their usual comments prior leaving and a few hugs from Monk and Ayako and Mai was back on the van. It took nearly half the day to arrive and unload the van but when all was done. Mai was getting to leave.

"See you tomorrow Lin, Naru. I'm off!"

"Mai" she halted on her actions and turned around to face her boss. "Have you think about it?"

"Think about what?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "about us, Mai"

She covered her face, she had forgotten. "...no" she whispered

Naru walked to get his jacket "come, I believe I need to explain to your burned down brain the pros of me being your partner in life. Taking in matter the obvious as well"

"Narcissist jerk! " She growled following him out "I know it with out you telling me! But..." She slowed down when reaching the last step from the stairs "you can do much better"

He turned around and met her eyes with a cold expression. "It is up to me to decide who is suitable for me. You have no right in that area"

She fliched but didn't met his gaze. He continued on "are you hiding something from me Taniyama-san? Are you really sure it was not Gene you loved?"

Her anger boiled instantly to the point of making her tremble. "You dare question that again?" Her voice raised higher "i believed it was him but I was wrong! It was you! Always you! But I don't wish it to be you!"

He blinked, she continued this time grabbing his jacket with force. "You're driving me nuts! You're kind and I love that but you make me so mad that I believe this will never work" she began to calm down but tears dropped from her eyes "I'm afraid... Afraid that you say it was a mistake. Afraid that you will leave me once you realize that" she left his jacket after a final squeeze.

"Do you think I'm that stupid? I have already reviewed every consequences that may result from this decision" he glared at her but even like that she didn't raise her face. His eye brow twitched.

"Look at me, I'm not lying" he held her chin up. She closed her eyes as hard as she could, her tears escaping her eyelashes.

"I am scared to believe you" she grabbed his jacket again.

"A reasonable fear but I.." he gave her a small kiss "don't intend for that to stop me" this time he held the kiss longer and Mai soon melted up to respond.

He felt the wavelengths increase in static, he began to press her against his body, it stopped abruptly when cold rain began to pour on them.

She giggled at his obviously disapproval grunt. She took his hand and lead the way to her apartment, he raised an eyebrow and smirked at how fast she had recovered.

"Come we just need to go up, will you help me pack up?"

"You do realize you're accepting to move in with your boss?"

"Correction, I am moving in with my boyfriend, who happens to be my boss" she took her tongue out.

He let a small smile grace his lips but it soon turned on to a smirk when he saw her blushing. They continue to climb up the outdoor stairs that went up towards the roof of the apartment, rain completely showering them.

"Why are we climbing this stairs? I rather prefer my clothes to be dry and use the inside stairs"

"Well for your information, the other stairs don't reach my place, I managed a deal with the owner to let me set up my home at the top of the apartments"

He raised his eyebrows, before he could ask, she continued on.

"It is technically the roof but with materials at hand, skills and countless days of work. I managed to make my own heaven" she opened the door with her keys and let Naru in.

He blinked. Although the walls were made from wood and the space resembled a right triangle from the start till te end, it was really well made. The roof was higher than Lin by 5 heads and her bed was below a huge window that had a curtain covering up the view. In front of that bed, few meters away were the 90° wall was. Was a small model of a city, from trains to mountains, to cars and buildings were perfectly represented.

He quickly passed by the TV and couches and went to examine it closely. She blushed and went on to the end where the kitchen was.

"I will make tea, you can use this and change on the bathroom. They were my father's" she motioned to a closed door on the left side of the kitchen.

He stared at her.

"Wh-what? You can take a bath if you wish but I only have strawberry shampoo"

He sighed and did as was told. Inside, the bathroom was functional it didn't look it's best but for Mai it seems it was worth it.

He stepped in and took a bath, shivering with the cold water. He quickly turned it off and went out to find her already packing. She motioned to the tea and stepped inside to take a bath. He let his eyes run around. There were a few plants most of them small cactuses, he then turned on towards the TV which was smaller than his computer in the office.

He wondered how could she do all this, he turned to her mini city. Is this perhaps her chosen subject? Would she study that on her University?

"You can use the kotatsu to warm yourself up" Mai commented quickly getting her own cup of tea and finishing up her boxes.

"You made this? Why?"

She blushed as he pointed it out. "Um it was my father's. I just finished it up for him" she began to dry her hair with a towel "but it later came to be a hobby" she whispered softly.

He nodded in understanding. He sat down on her bed, ignoring her onvitainvi to use the kotatsu. By the time he ended his tea, she was mostly done.

She sat beside him and sighed. He raised an eyebrow.

"I guess this is it. Isn't it?"

"What?"

She giggled "moving out from here. I made it 5 years ago and is still standing. Quite the record if you ask me"

"It is a surprise that you can make something with your clumsiness going on" he smirked but she didn't retort when he looked at her there was a hit of sadness.

He grabbed her chin and kissed her lips, she allowed him entrance and soon she was on top of him deeping the kiss.

* * *

Head's up it finally is. Next chp is rated M be warned


	18. Chapter 18

*Cough cough* ahem well... Be warned I have no idea what made me cook this. Then again I know you all love different spices and I'm not sure If i managed to cook it well. Your call

I don't own Ghost Hunt

Kallen21: here's the update xD I didn't managed to complete it on Thursday but now it is done.

Joys: thank you so much for looking forward to this!

CaitHawke4Ever: yup I believe they are happy on the other side and no worries, mini versions of them are part of this final arc. But not yet. I need Mai to control herself xD

Oxamara-chan: bienvenida a fanfictions! Saludos a Mexico desde Honduras ヽ(´▽｀)/ no te preocupes aunque ya casi termina esta historia tengo un monton mas que escribir de NaruxMai estos dos me tienen escribiendo sin parar.

Rated M

* * *

They kissed both fighting for dominance with their tongues. It was getting deeper with every stop for breath.

Mai smirked to herself, now that she was on top, there was no way Naru could pull away. It was her long awaited revenge, there was no way she could let it pass.

She allowed her legs to rest on his sides as she began to sit on his lap. Finally separing herself from his lips. She brushed her hair backwards.

She inwardly exploated when his eyes narrowed. The blush on her cheeks was difficult to suppress but even like that she was sure she had won his entire attention.

"Mai..." She put a finger in his lips effectively silencing him down as she began to kiss his jawline then his neck, his hands twiched slightly when she left a hickey on his collar bone.

He brought his hands to grab her legs. They were cold and she barely managed to not flinch under his touch.

She felt a steady beat between her legs and warm like no other coming from his crotch. Feeling bold she began to open his shirt. When she began to trail kisses and her hand was close to his pants he stopped her.

He growled as he took her hand away.

"Sorry did I.." she didn't manage to ask as his lips pressed against hers.

'could it be, that he dislikes to be touched?' her thoughts were blowned away when he began to kiss down towards her chest. A small moan popped up from her lips as his lips landed on her nipple.

"N-Naru" she moaned again, this time with his name.

"Is this what you want?" He asked in a seductive smirk "cause I don't play games" his hand began to travel in a smooth path to her zone. It made her shiver in anticipation. The coldness of his touch felt exciting and when his fingers finally went down under both her skirt and panty, she tried to suppress her moan but failed epically.

His fingers were ice cold compared to the heat between her legs. She could feel how wet she was and wanted to smack him for making such a triumphant look but she couldn't. His finger was slowly getting inside of her and it hurt.

She closed her eyes and attempted to stop her tears as he made her lean on the bed.

"Breath" he whispered bitting her ear.

"S-shut up. I, I know" she growled. Holding tightly to her bed sheets.

His smirk widened as he began to move downwards.

"Hey! No, what are yo-" her moan interrupted her exclamation. "N-NARU. Ah"

"You said something?" He licked his lips.

"Wh- ah why. Ahh stop" she made to grab his head but couldn't do anything to push him away. The pleasure was too great.

Naru ignored her cries. He was too drowned in the electrified wavelengths she was emitting under his touch. He could tell clearly he was the only one who felt them as a secondary effect for his psychometric abilities. He was without a doubt a receptor to her wavelengths.

His fingers went inside of her several times, making movement inside and makimg her pant. He stayed like that longer than she could remember but he always returned to play with his tongue

"Na-Naru " she cried and this time he heard her. She was trembling and no seconds later when his hot mouth separed from there. She cummed.

She panted, she was really embarrassed and tried her best to hide her face from him.

"You should know that won't work" he grabbed her chin and made her meet his lips. He began to grab her chest and she couldn't help but bring her hands to his silky like hair.

He began to lean on her and she brought him even closer by opening her legs.

Where had her panty gone? Heck where was her clothes? She just realized she was entirely naked. 'this jerk. I swear he can use magic' an angry vein popped behind her head and he raised an eyebrow but then smirked when he guessed her thoughts.

"You're an idiot, I took them away when you leaned against the bed"

"Wha-" it appears he wasn't going to let her talk at all. Something warm and hard was pressing against her entrance.

"Wait! Naru! Protection!" She blurted as she took some condoms out of nowhere.

He looked at it with distaste and she could tell he was wondering were she got them and why she had them.

"Ayako" she blushed madly but even like that she pushed them to him "I can't even control myself now, nevermind when pregnant..."

With a second of consideration he took it and put it on. She had always know deep inside that he wishes to have children.

After all he was an idiot scientist that will never admit it but was wondering if his child will turn out like him. With psychic abilities.

Whatever the case she had no chance to dwell on that thoughts. The pressure increased between her legs as his hard and warm manhood penetrated her. It hurt, she could feel how he was opening her up and if she had known the pain was so high she might had positioned herself better.

"Ow..." She gripped the bedsheet harder.

He didn't reply but instead he sucked her nipple harder, it worked in distracting her as he finished entering her.

"It hurts jerk, don't do that" she grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled it.

He glared at her slightly and she pouted a tear sliding down her cheek. He sighed and began to kiss her lips but she put a hand between them.

"Did you just thought I was a lost cause?" A vein popped behind her head.

"Mai, you're a lost cause. I just made you mine and that's all you care about?"

"Why you-" she began but whimpered when he began to retreat his member.

"You can fight when we are done. Now is not the time" his face betrayed him for a second and she could read that he has refraining himsellf greatly.

"Fine." She spout not really forgetting her anger but trying her best to concentrate in the now.

His second thrust was slowly as well, it still hurt and she did her best to not cry.

The third was a bit faster but it hurt less, by the 10th the pain had almost disappeared. That is when Naru began to thrust faster.

The rain above the window drown the skin contact sounds but not enough to cover their breaths. Or Mai's moans. If she put attention she might had herad his grunts of pleasure but she was lost on her body sensations.

He began to thrust harder and she allowed him control to position her as he desired.

"Naru, ah " she kept on repeating for who knows how long. Some times omitting his name. Suddenly she felt herself grow hotter than ever, her hair began to glow slightly to yellow and so did her eyes.

"Mai" he said her name in an attempt to make her control herself but his voice sounded lustful and it only made her wavelengths turn fuzzy they were no longer electrical or warm it was something more like the goosebumps that run up and down your body.

It brought on both of them pleasure to the next level. It turned to Ecstasy.

His cerulean eyes began to glow in an electric blue color, he didn't care if his pk was showing up or whatever Mai was doing to him that made him go wild and lost in her wavelengths. His rational mind went blank and he couldn't help but laugh to himself.

Mai was his, and he will make sure that she remain his forever. Their climax took them by surprise as both reached their point. He ejaculated and no later she cummed.

Her hair began to turn back to normal but both their eyes glowed on the darkness. Somehow there was a blackout right when they ended.

They stared at each other eyes, and slowly the light returned. They didn't move he was still inside of her and leaning on top.

They were panting excessively. Her lips landed on his and a passionated kiss began. He finally retreated his member and she broke the kiss to look once again to his eyes. They had returned to normal and so did her's.

"Mai" she felt his head rest on her collar bone, she brought her hands to his back and pull him towards a hug.

No words were needed, just the hug was enough to express everything. His body shook lightly and she felt a few tears come down her eyes as well. It was pure Bliss.

Then there was something that caught her attention. Her home was a mess. She sighed she could care less about that. Then again... Why was she the only one naked?

It was not fair was it?" Nope. Not at all.

She pushed him down on her bed and just like before she sat on his lap. His eyes were wide and a bit red but she didn't care. She was going for a second round. It was his fault that she wanted more...

But wasn't she tired? Wasn't he tired? Nope. She felt hyper, just like when Lin made those signs on their faces.

He smirked, he wasn't going to let himself be dominated. Let the fun begin, again and again.

* * *

Hey. Um hehehe how was it? I tried looking for smut mangas but I ended up dissatisfied xD so next chp I may continue with the act. A bit more spicy if possible.

Will try coming up with something better. I had a better and spicy chapter but it got erased and I couldn't remember most of it. That sucks.

If you haven't read. I will make my own re-write of Ono Fuyumi's story but both Naru and Mai are OP the first chapter is on the first times stories is called "what" of course I will add spices too.

Also, I have an upcoming first time story on a hunted pet store. Hope you keep in touch. This story is near the end as well, missing only one arc. Please let me know your thoughts.


	19. Chapter 19

Well I gotta say... I hate not having time to write.

CaitHawke4Ever: I'm sorry! My spices failed me. After this long time they cool off and I couldn't bring them up. I will properly do a one shot that should burn who reads it, as it was a second round it wouldn't had work if I used it here.

Oxamara-chan: muchas gracias! Ay vieras como me sonrojo xD seguire haciendo lo mejor para que disfrutes de esta historia. Sii para mi Naru Sera y seguira siendo un narcisista hasta en forma d fantasma. La confianza me la dan ustedes! Y dalo por hecho MaixNaru tiene un sin fin de posibilidades, con ellos mejorare y re-inscribire Las historias que he hecho para q eleven su potential. Gracias otra vez! Me inepiras a seguir! La historia de El re-write ya esta disponible x3

Kallen21, Joys thank you greatly for the reviews and everyone I'm sorry for the delay! Enjoy.

I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

She was kissing his neck when he grabbed her torso and turned her around, her back was against his naked chest.

She could feel his member growing harder and she managed to refrain from squealing when he reached for a second condom on her night drawer.

His hot breath caused her shivers when he began to kiss her back and his silk like hands moved dangerously sweet towards her zone and chest. In it's own way it was torture.

She was getting wet and when he left a hickey on her back, she couldn't help but want him.

"Naru" her voice was full of lust.

He smirked and this time she wanted to kill him, it was a matter of fact that he wasn't going to make it easy, she could tell he will tease her to no end.

If that was her destiny, she was going to change it. She began to move away from him but he stopped her, with an almost unheard growl he began to enter her.

She trembled in excitement, somehow this was more intense than just a moment ago. Her hands gripped the bed as his trusts became faster.

She was going insane, the pleasure was too great!

"Naru faster" she whispered first, "more" she cried and he couldn't help but growl as he complied.

"Oh-ohh" her hair began to glow and he knew what was going to happen. He grabbed her harder and continued on as her wavelengths took them both to ecstasy. Time seemed to stop for a second as the rain suddenly stopped. Both of them were holding their breaths.

She cummed and no later he followed. This time the light didn't go off but just as soon as they finished the rain and few objects fell to the floor, making a ruckus.

...

* * *

"Mai"

"Hmm?" She snuggle closer to him "five more minutes"

She felt his arms hold her closer, as his face buried on her hair. "It's late"

"Uhum"

He sighed and he let go of her, she heard him take a bath and no later he was shaking her once again to get up. He was topless.

"Alright, alright. I'm up" she sat, the bed sheets covering her front as she held it with one hand to her chest.

His eyes narrowed as lust overwhelmed him, but he simply turned around.

"Woah" her legs gave in, she was unable to stand.

"Like I thought, I was rough" he helped her sit back on the bed.

"What? No I'm fine... Just a bit tired" she bit her lip.

He smirked "have the day off, fix this mess and get your things together. I will pick you up at 5"

"Eh? Why so sudden? I ca-" he cut her up with a kiss.

"You will take too long to get ready"

"I will not!" She pouted

"You will" he gave her a kiss to her forehead, which she couldn't help but blush."don't be stubborn, I will need tea before I go" he made to grab his shirt.

She grinned as she pulled him to a deep kiss and then push him away. "Fine I get it, tea addict jerk"

She stand up, purposely leaving the bed sheet fall and putting on his black neck sleeve shirt.

"Mai, I need that" he said that but made no attempt to get it back.

"You can use whatever you find on my father's clothes, but this" she hid her chin with the neck part "I won't give it up"

He was giving in, he wanted her and just when he gave a step his phone rang.

He growled before answering.

"Lin"

"I haven't heard from you and didn't find you at the office. Is everything alright?"

"Don't worry, I'm on my way"

"Alright, I will open the office then"

"Right" he simply closed his phone and turned to glare at Mai.

She smirked as she gave him a dark blue neck shirt. Sighing he put it on and was surprised that it fitted him nicely.

She giggled and he followed her with his eyes. a fresh cup of tea was given to him. No words were needed, she simply began to pick up the boxes and the like and he drank the tea.

Standing up he went to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her to him and quickly giving her a deep kiss. She pouted when he stopped it just like she had done before.

"I'm off"

"Take care"

* * *

"Noll"

"Lin, morning"

"Morning... Did something happen? You seem happy?"

"Should I take that as an offense?"

"No, it's just... it's been a while"

"... Indeed" without his awareness, a true smile graced his lips.

Lin's eyes widened, out of nowhere he took out a handkerchief and brought it to clean the tear of happiness that was dropped from his visible eye. "I will make red bean rice for dinner"

Naru's face returned to normal, followed by an eyebrow raised in question.

"What?"

"You're a man now, aren't you?"

"I believe that is not your business" he glared at him but Lin simply smiled and messed up Naru's hair.

"That is correct, I know very well that you're a responsible and capable man"

"That is for granted" he pushed his hand out of his hair as a small grin escaped him for a second.

"That should be illegal"

"What?-" the bell from the office interrupted him.

"This is Shibuya psychic Research?" The man in a black suit asked.

"It is, how can I assist you?"

The man smiled as he took out a set of black sunglasses. "Are you by any chance Shibuya Kazuya?"

"What if I am?" Naru answered, Lin came to stand between them. Something didn't felt right.

"Then I will need you to come with me, or should I address you as Oliver Davis?" He snapped his fingers and a group of men came inside. Each had a gun.

* * *

"Mmm I believe that is all" she dusted the last of her boxes as she put each of them on top of the other. Without any second to loose she went to take bath.

Once she was done she made to grab the cup Naru had used to drink tea, but just as soon as she touch it, it broke.

An immense fear overwhelmed her to the point of shaking.' Was he in danger?'

A strong knock on her door made her jump 'Or am I in danger?'

* * *

HhajahahahHahahahahahah massive cliffy xD missing 3 to 4 chaps for the end. Look forward to this. I'm 100% sure that if something were to kill either Mai or naru, it wouldn't be a ghost, a demon or even a god like we had seen in the real story. But rather a human.

Anyone else loved the mini comic strips of Lin that were on the manga? Well I did! Hope this resembled to those xD

Love you all, can't wait to read your reviews and yeah, you may had seen it coming. After all I never wrote the end of the group of humans trying to kill psychic people that they labeled as freaks... Did I?

Also I apologise, I couldn't came up with spices after this mess with my work and free time. And what I had planned didn't felt right to add it for a second round. I will write it on a first time story instead.

See ya!


	20. Chapter 20

Argh, life kinda became complicated... I am unable to update my stories, please have patience with the updates, I will continue them. That is for sure!

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt

Super thank you to everyone that reviewed, followed and faved! You guys rock! I'm really sorry for not responding or updating right now I'm short on time... Gomen!

* * *

*Knock knock knock* the knocks became louder.

Her legs trembled, this was no joke. However it was, he or she was dangerous.

She grabbed her shoes as quickly and silently as she could. She put on Naru's black neck shirt again, a pair of pants and a sweater.

This time the banging stopped and instead she heard kicks hitting her door. She grabbed her phone and quickly jumped to her bed and opened the big window. She got out and close it behind her just in time to hide in the inclined wall.

The door was taken down and she heard a group of men enter her place. They began to search everywhere she could had hidden...

She tried her best to not look down, as she knew very well she will get scared of the height.

"She's not here"

"Then burn this place down, if she really is here she will come out, if not she will head here when she sees the fire"

Moments later she smelled it, it was gasoline. She opened up her phone and pressed 911..

* * *

"Do I need to repeat myself? You need to come with us"

Naru smirked "your stupidity knows no boundaries. Your toys are useless"

Naru simple waved his hand and the guns twisted leaving the men whimpering in pain since their fingers were caught.

The man that came in tsked in annoyance but quickly recovered his wry smile. "Perhaps you are jumping to conclusions? Do you have any idea where the little freak is?"

'little freak?' Naru repeated in his mind... 'freaks must die" the letter!' he instantly glared, have they dare to take her from him again?

He began to loose his temper. 'useless piece of s*t'

"Noll" Lin warned him, never leaving his eyes from the man but instead took out his phone and gave it to him. "Don't fall for that, call her"

Naru simply wanted to beat the cr*p out of the man but he knew better, he took Lin's phone and called her

* * *

"This is Taniyama Mai, uh um, I'm on top of the yellow apartment in the resident blah blah blah, a group of people suddenly broke in and started to set my place on fire. I'm trapped please help" Mai's voice whispered to her phone.

"Taniyama-san I need you to calm down and stay on the line"

"I'm sorry I can't stay on the line please hurry up this is made of wood" she knew she needed to stay on the call but she couldn't help but want to check on Naru.

"The police and fireman are on their way but I really need you to stay with me"

Mai bit her lower lip "I will call back then" she ended the call at that promise.

Just when she started to look for the office's phone . Lin's phone was calling on.

"Lin-san is Naru alright?" She nearly screamed.

"I am fine, where are you?"

"Oh thank God" she smiled but a cough escape her.

"Mai? "

"I am fine I will manage somehow"

"What do you mean? Where are you? You need to be careful the-"

"I know they broke in to my apartment but they couldn't find me" another coughing interrupted her "I already called the police, they are on their way"

"... Are you still there?"

"Not for long" she nervously laughed, the window from her left broke and flames started to get out.

"What was that?"

"My window, Naru I need to hang up"

"Don't"

"Trust me, I will manage " Mai began to move away from that place.

"Sh*t, do what you need to. I will get there as fast as I can"

"Fair warning I will use my powers so tell Lin not to get mad"

"They're not powers, and I am already using mine so he is already mad"

"Naru! -" Mai began but Naru cut the call out. "Narcissist stupid jerk! Just wait till I get my hands on you"

She angrily eyed the building that was at the other side. 'should I jump?'

Already feeling the heat behind her she called once again 911. "This is Taniyama Mai, I called a while ago, how long till the firetruck get's here?"

* * *

Naru closed Lin's phone and smirked at the man "anything else to say?"

The man raised an eyebrow and made a call on his own, Lin took his phone and called the police. The men that were whimpering began to stand up when they heard him, they were not going to let themselves be caught so easily.

"Heh that's better thank you for the hard work" the man laughed out loud.

Naru narrowed his eyes.

"You should had listened to us, now your precious freak will end up in hell" the group started to laugh

"Your work ruined our lives, thanks to your book we became a laughing stock, humans are complicated beings but anomalies such as yourself shouldn't exist! It all ends here!"

His men ran towards the exit and Naru's eyes widened, the man had a granate in his hand

* * *

The firetruck and police finally made it to their destination, people could be seen on their windows trying to jump or ask for help, many ran away from the building it was a mess, in the mid of it, the police tried to capture all the people that wore black suites... It was then that a big sound grabbed everyone's attention... The top of the apartments had given in...

* * *

Last cliffy, I promise. For this story at least. We are near the end! Depending on the length the next chapter may be the end of this story!


	21. Chapter 21

It finally is guys! The end of the story. Thank you so much for jumping in and staying with me till the end. I hope this is to your liking.

00- is present time, without it that's the past.

X future

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt

Sakuragoanime: sorry I needed to but check out ghost hunt re-write I made, I can guarantee you will like it!

Joys: you bet! Once Martin's friend have the police testimony he would use them as guinea pigs, but I didn't gave hints on the story. That would spoiler my other stories xD ups!

Kallen21: here it is! XD

CaitHawke4Ever: I am definitely going to save the wedding for a first time story, since in here I only hinted it, hope you liked it though!

* * *

00000000000

'ouh' the Monk cried.

"Stop crying useless Monk. Mai, she wouldn't like to see you like this" although Ayako said that, she was unable to keep her tears at bay.

"I... I know, but I can't... Can't... Help it, my baby girl"

"Shut it, you idiot. Naru's here"

The monk instantly stood and grabbed the front of Naru's tuxedo.

0000000000000

* * *

Lin blinked, everything around them was floating, including the grenade.

"Noll... "

"I'm fine, put the lock on. Their stupidity is unforgivable"

He quickly did and instantly everything came crashing down.

"Get the tape from the security camera, the one outside should have caught everyone's faces, their guns and the escape. That should be enough evidence to give the police"

"Should I call the ambulance? Your complexion is..."

"No, I must get Mai"

"Her insticins will keep her alive, you know it better than I"

Naru send a glare at him

"She can ground me, she can lift this burden. She did it multiple times yesterday, I trust that she is fine" the controlled anger in his voice said otherwise.

Lin blinked, he then turned to look outside, the cops were nowhere near.

"Hurry up, they will need your declaration"

Naru simply took the keys from the van that Lin offered and went out.

...

He could see the smoke and instantly cursed out loud. Once he made it there, he quickly got out, hand pressed against his chest. He was in pain, his legs threatened to give up any second now. But he didn't care, he pushed through the crowd.

The firemen had succeeded in turning off the fire and most of them were helping the injured get inside the ambulances.

He spotted her, she was completely covered in Ash. Blood was dripping from her left arm. She took out the oxygen mask she had and ran to him.

He was so relieved that he didn't mind the floor at all.

* * *

000000000

"Let go Takigawa-san, it is unsightly" Masako commented hiding behind her hand made fan

Naru simply stayed like that, an raised an eyebrow.

"Make my baby happy" Monk glared between tears.

"That is for granted" Naru smirked.

Monk let go of him and gave him a hug then instantly pushed him away "I expect no less from you"

"Alright! Everyone go back to your place!" Madoka ordered, a hand size camera recording everything.

0000000

* * *

"Mai-san"

"Lin-san! How is he doing? He was pretty bad when he-" she began but Lin quickly answered.

"He is alright, kind of anemic but he will be taken to the hospital after his testimony. I don't want to risk it."

"I see" a relieved expression crossed her face.

"What happened on your side? Did you already testified?"

"Yeah, after my apartment began to burn, I had to jump from the roof to the other building, or that's what I told the police. In reality I had to use my abilities to pass through the floor, thankfully I only had to do it till I fell on the inside stairs... I set the fire alarm, many people were hurt, mostly because some of them jumped out from the window but I am just happy that none of them died"

"... What about your arm?"

"Ah... This was made, when my window blow up" she tried to smile but few tears escaped her, Lin hugged her and the dam broke.

* * *

000000

"You may kiss the bride" John said out loud.

A cute blush adorned Mai's face as Naru removed the white veil, his smirk made her pout but she leaned in closer and he quickly kissed her.

"Yeah!" Everyone clapped and celebrated

000000

* * *

XXXXXX

"Ne, Papa! Who is this lady on the picture?"

"Mmm? That's your grandma, next to her is your grandpa, Mai and Oliver"

"Eh? But they looked so young here! Shouldn't they still be alive?"

"Ara, dear are you sure you wish to tell them? Your sister Narcia, will be mad if you left her out of it, not to mention that your older brother Gene will have a hard time calming her"

"I don't care, is their fault for being late"

"I heard you Narumi! I won't let Maiyu hear it from you, you suck at story time"

"Mama, aunty and dad are fighting again"

"Seriously, I can't believe they are geniuses in their field but they fight so much between them"

"Are they going to make things fly again?"

"Mmm no, let's hope not. I don't want to clean that up... Dear! Stop that, or there's no dinner for you!"

"Hahaha only your wife can get away with that, she clearly is the daughter of Ayako and Bou" Madoka laughed out loud. Lin holding her hand.

"Ara? Where's your son? He said he was coming right?"

"Yup! As soon as he finished his work, Rin should be here, do you want me to help you Ayumi?"

"Yes please, Masako will send Mako and her husband later, since she can't come"

"Ah, Osamu-kun, I haven't seen him since the funeral"

"Papa! Tell me already!"

"Alright alright! Listen on the Taniyama blood line, it was believed that early death occurred to it's members"

"Eh? She died early?"

" um well, she died at 52, we were already in University when we received the news. . Father had gone to a conference and mother had stayed home, she went out to buy dinner but on the way home, a kid ran through a street following up a ball. Mother quickly rushed to him and used her abilities... It has been a long time since she had used them, so when she got home, she was tired and went to sleep..."

"When father returned that night, mother was no longer breathing" Narcia continued when her brother couldn't.

"But then grandpa... Stayed alone?"

"No, mother was beside him, she stayed in spirit form for a year, then father died of a heart attack... His smile was one of the greatest we have seen"

"Grandpa he was happy right?" Maiyu sobbed.

"Yes, when you grow older and if you inherited mother's abilities you may see them in your dreams"

"Ara dear, we don't know yet"

"We just have to wait and see"

"If Gene heard about it, he will call you stupid"

"He is the idiot scientist!" Her wife just laughed out loud.

* * *

"See Naru! I told you, they are our children, they will be fine. Let's go and meet with Gene, he has been waiting for you"

"That idiot can wait, I must confirm my blood with yours can really ground them and avoid the early death"

"Enough Oliver! Trust them, they're our legacy, I love them but I am tired, I don't want to turn to purple" she pouted.

"Fine" he sighed

"Finally!" She grabbed his hand and with a wave of her hand the scenery changed. She smiled at him as wonder sparked in his eyes. They began to walk towards the light.

* * *

Soooo... Satisfied? I am!


End file.
